Fox's Name
by tweetNbirdy
Summary: COMPLETED. IT IS BEING REWRITTEN, but I won't change anything until I finish changing all of it. I have done sevem chapters so far.A demen from an asylum is brought to Koenma's palace. What on earth will happen? I'm horrible at summaries
1. Part 1

**Fox's Name (rewritten)**

_Part 1_

Once upon a time there was a girl named…well, she didn't know. No one knew, but if someone did, it would be in the back of their mind, forgotten. She never knew where she came from. If anything, she seemed to appear out of no where. She was, in the beginning, placed in the care of a family, but there was something wrong with her. She burnt the place down.

Scared, the family gave her to an asylum, where they thought she'd be cured. It was called Spirit's Hoard Asylum. There, the girl would spend the rest of her life. It was there, that she was given the nickname, Fox.

Her story begins almost 15 years later.

"KEVIC!" I shouted annoyed. "YOU ARE GOING TO MEET YOUR DOOM TODAY! I WILL CATCH YOU!" I was determined. You don't annoy me and get away with it.

"Come and get me slow poke!" My best friend shouted back.

"Slow poke?" I tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He seemed jump half a mile into the air. I then tripped him and sat on his back. "Surrender or else."

"What is I don't?" He teased, but changed his mind when he saw my glare of doom. "What do you want?" My best friend Kevic said. He was my best friend. I classifed him as an impish blue haired midget. I was constantly making fun of him while he was constantly taking my stuff.

"What do I want? USE YOUR BRAIN." I was getting more annoyed by the second. It didn't help that he put on a face that clearly stated, I have a brain?'. I sighed.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Give me my shell!"

"What shell?" He tried to act innocent, but it was failing dismally.

"My crystal shell― the one that is in your hand. Hand it over now." I demanded. I started to lightly bash him on the head.

"OW! Here, take it! Just leave my precious head alone!" He handed me my shell. Immediately, my mood changed. I was hugging it.

"Oh beautiful shell, did stupid and midget, Kevic hurt you?"

"Watch it, Fox." He growled. "By the way, since you have your shell, can you GET OFF ME?"

"Oh yeah…" I said while getting off his back. I looked at the clock. It was almost time for everyone to be going back to their rooms. Well, everyone except Kevic. He didn't live in the asylum. His dad was in charge and therefore I got to see Kevic a lot.

At that moment the door opened. A lady came in and faced us. With a kind face, she beckoned to Kevic. "Come Kevic, leave Fox alone. It's time for everyone to go to their rooms." In truth I didn't want to go to my room, but then remembered I had to put away my shell and gave into the woman's request. I sighed and said goodbye to Kevic. He said he'd come tomorrow. They left. A couple minutes later, my escort came to bring me to my room.

I love my room. Although it is an asylum, depending on our behavior, some of us can have what we want in our rooms, of course within reason. In my case, I had plants. They covered almost every inch of the room with them. I even had a fish tank with lilies floating on the top. The plants were all colorful and beautiful. I enjoyed staying in there, despite the facts that there had to be bugs to help the plants. Some of the plants, I found out when I had once got a gardening book, could be used to make healing creams and poisons. I did try to make some, on days when it was really boring, but never tested them out. Soon though, I would have a use for one of them.

The Asylum is called Spirits Hoard. The founder is said to be a great ruler. Of what, I don't know. Every now and then, for reasons unknown, some of the patients leave with him and never come back. This happens once a year. Obviously, I have never been taken. I may not know why he takes some of us away, but I do know why I have not.

One day I had been eaves-dropping on some guards patrolling the hall. They were talking about me.

"Let me get this straight, this door is the hidden one?" The first guard said.

"Yeah. Apparently, the boss is protecting the girl called Fox from some bad thing outside the asylum. So he hides her from the king's son every year- and anyone else for that matter. There is an illusion on this door. Only those with enough power can see it, let alone open the door." The second guard explained to the first guard.

"Oh, wow. So that's why only certain people can go in and out of there."

'So my door is hidden?' I thought. 'I understand that it's done to protect me, but from what?' Then I remembered, tomorrow was the day when the prince came. I was curious as to what was out there, in the outer world I mean. I began to make plans so I could meet the king's son.

I woke from a peaceful rest, but didn't get up at first. It seemed like today would be as normal as ever, but then I remembered my plans and grinned. That day, the founder's son was coming and I'd probably be locked in my room till he was gone.

I was very proud of my plans. I had previously made some poisons, of which, one would give me a fever for about an hour if I had made it correctly. This was the key. No matter what conditions, when anyone was sick, they were moved to the medical room. The medical room was right near the front of the asylum. The prince would possibly likely visit it, but I wasn't sure. Still, the poison would increase my chances of meeting him. The main problem would be _when_ I would take the poison.

'Someone always escorts me to use the facilities before the prince arrives. I guess I'll have to use it then. I guess that'll be in about 15 minutes.' I thought. 'I should take it in about 5 minutes, to give it a little time to get going. During that time, I am going to brush my hair.' I was a little bit vain about my hair and the color. It was gorgeous, luscious, red, hair after all.

I finished brushing my hair and got out my clay bottles (we aren't allowed glass) of medicines and poisons from under the bed. I found the one I was looking for and put the rest away. It would not be good if they were found. I quickly opened it and drank the whole bottle down. With great speed, I put the bottle back with the others in case my escorts had been able to find it.

Within moments I felt queasy and felt faint. 'Maybe I took the wrong one…or maybe it wasn't such a good idea to drink the whole bottle.' I thought to myself.

Then the door opened. The escort came in and saw me on the floor, looking flushed.

"Fox? Are you alright?" He placed a hand to my forehead. "This is bad; you have a fever! I have to get you to the medics. Can you walk?" He asked worried. I tried to get up, but then fell down again, too weak to stand up. Right before I fainted, I had one last thought, 'Drinking the whole bottle was one _bad_ idea.'

I didn't remember the actual trip to the medical center, but I did remember waking up in different bed than my own.


	2. Part 2

Fox's Name Part 2

I opened one eye at a time, blinked, and then opened them up wide. I had just realized something important. I was no longer sick and...

"Where is my shell!" I shouted while sitting up. I started looking around, not soaking in where I was. Then it hit me. My shell was in my room and I was not in my room. That was why I couldn't find it. I sighed. My poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor, but wonderful, poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor poor shell. All alone in my room. My beautiful shell. I started to think. It's all alone, without anyone to care for it! Tears filled my eyes lamenting the loss of my shell. All of a sudden, my thoughts were interrupted.

"Stupid. No wonder you're in an asylum!" A voice said in my head.

"Are you my conscience?" I whispered, looking at the ceiling. I didn't know where to look; I had no idea what a conscience looked like!

"Hn. Baka." The voice replied out loud. I looked around and saw three teenagers in the doorway. One was a short red eyed boy with hair that somehow reminded me of an animal I had seen in a book. It was black and white and stunk REALLY, _REALLY_ bad. I think it was called a skunk. Then there was a tall one with red hair and kind green eyes. The third one had brown hair and was about the same height as the red head. He had 'JR' written on his forehead. What type of person does that? It was really messed up tattoo. He must be a new member of the asylum, I thought.

If the voice wasn't my conscience, then someone must have read my mind. Damn them. I felt my body getting hotter, but didn't pay any attention to it. I assumed that I was just getting stressed. I'd have never thought that it might be flames. Anyways, back on track. I glared angrily.

"If he was your conscience, then you would be truly mad." The red head said. I wasn't sure what he meant, so I kept quiet. The idea that someone had read my mind made me a little angry and I started to heat up. The three boys stared at me.

"Which one of you was reading my mind?" I growled. They were _evil_ people. No one has ever tried to read my mind for years. It was mostly because the last person who tried, found themselves cremated before death. I smile at the memory. So did the small man. I could tell he was _very_ evil.

"Did he really burn up? Then I had better watch out." He said sarcastically. That just made me madder. My body was getting to an unbearable amount of heat. It took a lot just to keep awake. I just stared at the small man with a powerful glare. You might say that I had been shooting daggers and of course I mean it literally. I was shooting daggers of flame.

"Die!" I screamed at him. I had never been angered to this extent for a long time. I noticed the brown haired man was staring. He said something to the red head. He obviously thought I couldn't hear him. Baka. My flames died without me noticing.

"Kurama," He said. So that was the red head's name. "She has never been here before. I am sure. I have seen all the rooms every year. They show me them."

"She must be new then."

"Her records don't say so. She has been here all her life."

"I'd like to see her room. She looks human, but her flames and energy say otherwise. Can you see strange spirit energy that is woven around her own? It is trapping her. I think we might learn more if we saw her room." He said and I butted in.

"What do you mean by spirit energy? That something is trapped inside of me? Why do you want to see my room?" I asked. My anger diminished. Mood swings can happen at the most oddest times. The red head, Kurama, I think it was, smiled kindly.

"We just want to know you a little better." Kurama said.

"Really? But I'm sorry that you can't see my room." I replied.

"We can see it if we want to baka." I looked at the short skunkhead when he had commented, prepared to be his bane.

"Do not call me that! My name is-" Then I hesitated for split second before continuing, " -Fox. Just call me Fox." The three of them looked at each other. "And, you can't see my rooms. I mean it."

"We could if I asked." The brown haired man said.

"That isn't it. You can't see them. Only trained eyes can. I wasn't supposed to know that, but I heard 'them' talking. If you can't see the room, then you can't get in. You have to know what to look for."

"How very interesting... May we try to 'see' your room?" Kurama asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess. Come on, I'll show you." I said while climbing out of my bed.

"But aren't you sick?"

"Don't worry! The effect should have worn off-" I froze in place, realizing I had blown my cover.

"Effects?" The brown haired boy asked. I remained silent. I refused to say a word.

"She took a poison Koenma. One that she made for herself." Hiei said coldly. I glared at him more anger than before; he had read my mind again. I stared as his robe caught fire. He quickly put it out before the Koenma saw. He returned my glare. "She also, clearly, needs to be trained."

Kurama smiled. "Yes, I can see that. Now, about that poison... I would like to know what it was."

"It doesn't have a name. I'm more interested in this 'needs to be trained' business. I assure you that I am most certainly trained. I have been since I was little. It is very rude to suggest otherwise." They gave me these looks that clearly insulted my intelligence.

"That's not what we meant, but we can discuss that later. I understand you made a poison without knowing what it was? Then you drank it?" Koenma asked me.

"It's not like that. I knew what it could do, but I don't have a name for it." Names. Everything has one but me. Damn it! "I keep them in my room."

"Them? As in _more than one_?" Kurama asked. Damn him. He shouldn't have clarified that.

"I would show you, but first you must do something for me."

"What?" Kurama asked.

"Don't tell him."

"Who?"

"Well, do you know the muffin man?"

"I am afraid not."

"Well, do you know Mr. Ihateallwhodontluvfluffyteddybears?"

"No" Kurama said. Hiei looked at me like I couldn't get any worse. I was beginning to get used to his deranged expressions. Koenma nodded; _he_ knew who the guy was.

"He runs the building." Koenma said. Kurama and Hiei looked at him, startled. This was funny. Let them think I was crazy, I didn't care. The expressions were far too funny.

"That's him." Then feeling like being sane again, I climbed out of my bed and stopped by them. "Come on." I said while leaving the room. "It's this way.


	3. Disclaimer

Thanx for all the reviews. Also this is the disclaimer for the whole story. I don't own YYH and never will. I also have some parts from books and movies. I do not own them. I am not going to list them, as I might be adding more. I am just telling you this now. Enjoy the story and send me any ideas. It seems to be getting less and less funny. ~Moon Owl 


	4. Part 3

Fox's Name Part 3

We walked down the hall and passed by workers and patients. I knew only a few and made sure to say hi to them. They would smile or wave in return. If I ever left, then I know that I would miss them. Perhaps I'd visit... in my next life. I can't fool myself.

Now I had to get done what needed to be done. At that moment, I needed to escort Hiei, Kurama, and Koenma to see my room. They think it's important. I just think they're strange.

As we neared my room I looked around. I never really had a good long look around. I mean, I knew my way, but never stopped to look at the walls. I had always been hurried along. My room was just around the corner when I remembered something when I spoke to Koenma. Why didn't he know the muffin man? I didn't, but that didn't mean he shouldn't!

There it was- my door I mean. The boys and I were silent the whole duration of the walk. I remained quiet even though we had arrived; I wanted to know if they could see it.

"Why have we stopped? There is no door here." Koenma said. "There is only an empty passageway."

"Obviously, you are one of those who cannot see it." Hiei said.

"She did say that you had to be trained to see it." Kurama commented. I glared. They were talking like I wasn't there. I may be silly sometimes, but not an idiot!

"Remember, I am here too! Don't talk about me when I'm only a few feet in front of you!" I suddenly. See what I mean about mood swings? Happy, sad, Happy, mad, hyper, tired, happy... and so on. You know, I still can't believe they didn't know the muffin man.

I suddenly changed my thoughts, forgetting about the whole 'stop talking as though I'm not here thing'.

"Are you coming in or not? If you can't see it, then you can't come in without being knocked unconscious. Believe me, I've seen it happen. It's sort of like running into a rock wall at a very fast speed. I wouldn't suggest trying it."

Koenma briefly considered the idea before coming to a conclusion, "I guess I'll wait out here then. Don't take long or I might start to wander around." Koenma said.

'Hn. Like I care."

"Come on!" I said opening the door. I walked as I always did. On the other hand, Hiei and Kurama stared. What? It's like they've never seen plants. Well, they haven't seen my gorgeous, wonderful, admiring, and colorful plants…but don't let me get started on that!

"Since when do they let asylums keep plants in their rooms? Not to mention letting the patients make poisons." Hiei grumbled.

"I'm special." I smirked.

"…" Hiei glared at me and refrained from commenting.

I turned around to look at Kurama. "Kurama…are you ok?"

Kurama shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Of course. I am sorry to be so rude. You plants are truly beautiful. I never suspected to find plants like these in an aslylum…"

"Like I said, I'm special."

"Hn." Hiei grunted. Can you imagine Hiei grunting? Not really. I mean, I hardly know him, but I think he isn't the type.

I went to the door and shut it. Koenma was still outside. I've been in my room loads of times before. Everything was familiar over all the years I've been here. My mirror, which was covered in white roses, was on the far wall above a desk. My bed was next to the wall on the left and across it was a wardrobe with shelves to the right of it. Plants were everywhere. There was a pool of lilies was in the middle of the room. The only thing that wasn't plant related or furniture or clothing, was my shell. Seeing it, I hurry over to it. It was on my bed pillow, so I stayed on my bed, stroking it to comfort it's lonliness.

"Have a look around." I offered the two boys. I stared out of my windows in the roof above my bed. They were big and allowed lots of light in. My plants need it.

Kurama was looking around my room. I swear that he looked at every plant in the room. It was actually fun to watch. I've never seen someone who loved plants so much. When he reached my mirror, he paused at the white roses and took a red rose out of his hair. Then he placed it with the rest of my roses. Where he kept the thing, I have no idea. Maybe he was one of those street magicians I had heard about…

Hiei had a comepletly different reaction to my room. He simply glanced around for less than a second and decided to look at the window in the wall next to the desk (not all of the windows were in the ceiling).

"Why did you do that?" I asked. They both looked at me. Hiei turned away once he saw that I was talking to Kurama.

"I thought the red would add a nice touch to the rest of the roses." He replied. "You care for your plants very much."

"Thanks. You see," I came over and whispered in his ear. "I say these magic words and they grown for me." Kurama glanced at me.

"Really?" He asked as I smiled. "Will you show me?"

I grinned an evil grin. "Sure." Then I started my magic words. I whispered them very softly in the start. "lalalalalalaalala. Work work work! I love you. You love me. We're all one happy family. With a great big hug and kiss from me to you!" I said as a joke, giggling. He looked a startled. Then he grinned.

"You never had any magic words. Did you?"

"Nope. Well, I did have this sacred dance. See? It goes like this. Try it with me." I said resisting a grin. "Okay, hold your hand like this and make it look like their talking. Then imitate wings. Then shake your booty! Now add the words. 'I don't wanna be a chicken! I don't wanna be a duck! So kiss my but!'" I said doing the funky chicken. Kevic taught me it. Of course Kurama didn't do it after I had said 'shake your booty'. It would have been funny if he had done it though.

Hiei watched the whole thing, understanding completely why I was in the asylum.

Kurama laughed. "Why do you think you are here?" He said seriously.

"I don't know." I said. "Cause I'm crazy? Ask Hiei. He thinks so."

"Hn. Well she is. Did you hear her talking about her 'poor' shell?" Hiei said coldly.

"What shell?" Kurama asked.

"My crystal one. In an attempt to make all my escape plans, I forgot to bring it with me." I replied.

"Escape plans? Is that what you were doing with the poisons? Now that you mention it, can I see them?"

"Er, sure. Why not?" I said trying to draw the conversation away from 'escape plans'. I talk far too much. I went over to my bed and reached underneath to grab my ten clay bottles. One was empty. Two had poisons and the last 7 had healing potions. See? I'm not too dangerous. I started to point them out.

"That ones a poison, and that one too. That one is empty and the rest have potions." I said. Kurama opened each one and took a sniff.

"These are very powerful. I assumed you used some of the plants in your room?"

"Of course! What else would I use?" I paused. Looking thoughtful I said. "Well, I do have some fairy dust. You see, there was this wooden block that said it would grant me 3 wishes. Or else it was a loaf of bread I had for breakfast once... Oh wait a moment! Sorry, but I can't tell you what it really was. It is top secret." I said determined to keep the secret.

"You used the poison to get sick. I understand that here, when someone is sick they are taken to the infirmary, which is near the exit. From there, escape would be easy" Kurama deduced, ignoring my fairy powder story.

"Yeah, no, well, sort of. I am not some stupid mindless baka that will submit to anything that someone does. The holy baka may shine light upon all skunk headed people. Goodness knows, they need it" I said and Hiei glared at me. Kurama clearly did not understand what I was talking about at all. Frankly, it had nothing to do with the escape plan, which was my intention.

"I am not a skunk head. Whatever that is..." Hiei said.

"Yes you are. Say it!" I demanded like a queen.

"Hn. Baka."

'I could tell…' I thought, thinking he would read my mind. He looked started, I guessed right. His startled reaction also meant he had a secret. I laughed evilly inside my mind, by quickly decided that I did not want Hiei to read my mind, so that meant keeping it blank. Oops, I was thinking again! I needed to keep my mind blank. Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank!

"You…you know?" Hiei asked startled. I smiled evilly. Then he made a recovery. "If you tell, I will kill you."

"Just try. First you have to get past the..." I trailed off and voiced in an evil voice. 'The creature of doom."

"What creature?" Kurama asked. Poor guy, he had no clue what was going on.

"The fluffy bunny of doom! It holds all that is pink inside it and contains the power of BARBIE! We're all going to die!" I said and dived onto the bed. I had just remembered that I was afraid of Ken. And if he knew I was using Barbie's power... Who knows what could happen! I grabbed my shell once more to help me calm down. Soon I was feeling very sane. I remained quiet while Hiei backed away towards the door. Kurama stared at me.

Kurama's POV

She doesn't know. And she can't fight it. It is driving her mad. Yet, when she holds that shell she seems so calm.

Fox's POV

"Can I see your shell?" Kurama asked quietly.

"No." I couldn't let him hold it. I swear it was what kept me sane. I felt so calm.

"It won't be for long. I promise." He seemed so truthful. I do let all the other patients play with it, so why not him? He was a stranger, but it seemed like I knew him forever. I was so comfortable around him. If I felt this way, then why wouldn't I let him see it? I struggled with myself and finally let it fall from my hand.

"Here! Take it from my hand and ruin it forever! I shall cherish the memories we had made forever." I said dramatically. Kurama reached for it but when his hand drew near, the shell started to glow. As his hand grew closer, it brightened. He didn't seem to notice it. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, the light was gone and Kurama had a shocked look on his face. I noticed something else. My shell was gone. And why did my hearing get better? So did my sight. I started to get up and my tail dropped. Wait a moment! Since when did I have a tail?

Hiei's voice interrupted my thoughts. "You've always had it, but no one could see or feel it. Baka." My mouth dropped from surprise.


	5. Part 4

Fox's Name Part 4

"So tell me Hiei, if it couldn't be seen or felt, then how could you inform me of that information?" I said after a bit of silence. The birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, and the tree was still outside my window...

"Hn."

"Hiei's statement wasn't quite correct." Kurama said. "It couldn't be felt, yet in someway, it could be seen."

"Then why haven't I seen it?" I asked. I looked at my tail. I touched it. It was fuzzy... I held it in my arms and started to stroke it. I ignored Kurama, who was raising his eyebrows at me.

"It was masked by spirit energy."

"Spirit energy?"

"It is the energy that surrounds each person. It can help you become stronger and sense things. People who have been known to have a sixth sense generally have a strong spiritual energy. It can be manipulated and controlled for various purposes. It is quite often trained and built up to make a person stronger. I am accustomed to using it for battling my opponents."

"Why on earth would anyone need to fight you? You don't really look that strong anyways… Well, if you can fight, then… can you show me? Pretty pretty pretty please? Fighting is so exhilarating! I love it! Will you fight with the skunk head? Will he be blown up if you do? He'd deserve it because he obviously doesn't know that grunting does not answer questions! Maybe he could try to answer my question…" I forcefully indicated that Hiei should listen to me, "_How did you know about something no one else knew?_" Before I could say any more Hiei butted in.

"Shut up baka. I could see the spirit energy that was used to blind others." With that he turned to Kurama. Nothing was said between them, but then again, maybe they were using their brains to talk. Stupid telepathy…

Hiei's POV (telepathically)

'Kurama,'

'Yes Hiei?'

'Can you sense it?'

'If you're talking about the man carrying a tray of pizza down the hall and being stopped by Koenma, then yes I can sense it or more likely, smell it. It smells quite delicious, I am very hungry.'

'No. I meant about her.'

'I admit, that I cannot figure out what you mean.'

'While you two were talking, I discovered that there is a hidden power inside of her.'

'I believe I understand what you are saying. I can sense it too now. Since the other energy was removed, not only is her demonic side visable, but her demonic energy seems to be uncontrolled. She could become a hazard if she stays here like this. Koenma needs to know this. If she stays here untrained, it is likely that she could accidentally cause some serious damage.'

Fox's POV

'Guys? Guys? Speak to me! Are you alive?" I said creeping around them. "Huston, we have lost contact with the ship." I said as they snapped out of it. Hiei turned away and left the room. 'Sigh. He probably still thinks I'm an insane freak from an asylum...ok, well maybe I am, but that is besides the point!' I thought. 'There is a serious dilemma going on and they are spacing out! I HAVE A TAIL! This is NOT something that happens everyday! Although it is very fluffy…and cuddly…and lovable...' I squealed from happiness. Perhaps it was not as problematic as I had thought. I walked over to my mirror and looked in its reflection.

"Holy shitake mushrooms!" There were two red and furry fox ears on the top of my head, along with my regular ones. 'With four ears and two of them being animal ears, no wonder my hearing is so much better!' I thought, surprisingly undisturbed by what had happened.

"Fox, I believe that your 'escape plan' might work." I stared at Kurama. I had forgotten all about it, but quickly recovered. Kurama continued speaking, "We believe you have great potential as long as your energy is trained. I see that most of your energy has been put into your plants. This implies some level of control, but since your other real energy has been released, there is still some work needed to be done. Earlier we saw it get out of control and found Hiei's coat on fire. Luckily, he put it out easily. You'll find that fire does not bother him as much as others. He is a fire demon, in case you were wondering, but that is off topic. You need to be trained as you are possibly a threat to the safety of the patients in this ward. It would not be wise to stay here if you care for the other patients."

"Of course I'll leave! It's been my life's goal! How could I say no?" I looked at my plants and suddenly remembered Kevic. "And yet, I know I could. There are some things that I could never leave behind willingly." My ADD started to kick in. This was a very dramatic atmosphere and I could not take it anymore. I thought, 'How could I have not noticed that my shell was gone? I remembered that Kurama asked to see it and then there was a bright light and poof! I was a fairy princess. Not really, but I was a fox. Maybe that's why I was called Fox...' _((wow. That's some pretty deep thinking for Fox…))_

"If I'm leaving… Can I bring my plants? Oh! And Kevic as well?" I didn't know how I would be able to bring him, but there had to be some way! 'If only I could find the muffin man… Hehehehe. The muffin man strikes again!' I thought.

"I'm sure you could bring your plants, but what is Kevic?"

"Did I really say that?" I laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Well, he's my bestest bestest bestest best friend. He doesn't have to stay here, but does."

"He is not a patient? Why on earth would he stay here?"

" 'Cause of me he had said. I know I shouldn't think of him as something to bring around, but I couldn't help it." I grinned evilly.

"I don't think he can come along, but you can say goodbye at least."

"I guess that'll do... At least he will leave Spirits Hoard if I'm not here. His dad didn't like him visiting (His dad runs the place)." I switched subjects; I didn't feel like talking about Kevic any more. "When are we going?"

"If it is possible, we would like to leave today, but if you need more time... We have to talk to Koenma first before anything is settled."

"Well let's go!" I said excitedly. Oh, what wonderful times were these? Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. I know that we had exciting times, like when they gave us macaroni and cheese pies with whipped cream on top, or when they let us run around the building like monkeys. Those were the good old days. Okay, the macaroni and cheese pies were really gross, but interesting all the same.

"Go ahead Kurama, I have a couple of things I need to do privately." I said to him. Kurama nodded his head at me and left. I crawled over to my bed. Hey, I was tired. "Captain Twinkle toes reporting to duty. What is the mission? "I said as I switched voice 2. "Capture the lost lagoon's fluffy sugar bar." I switched to voice 1. "Of course, sir. Entering travel mode." Then I fell asleep. Remarkable timing, isn't it?

Dream Sequence

"Fluffy sugar bar! Where are you? You can't hide, but you sure can run! I will capture you oh mighty one! Then I will report to General Flippersnapper! You cannot avoid you're doom!" I ran through a forest of poppy flowers. There were lots. I paused and looked around counting. "1..2..3..4..many.many many. lots!" I said giggling. I started dancing around. "I can count I can count. I can- ooooo! Kentucky Fried Chicken! Gimme! Darn it! It's only an empty box! Oh wait a minute!" I glanced to my right and saw a picture of a lagoon with a fluffy sugar bar in it. "Aha! I've found you!" I pulled off a peel and smell card from a box and instantly appeared in the lagoon. I ran over to the fluffy sugar bar. "Come to mama!" I screamed. As I rushed over to it, it started to change. "What it going on?" In the next second, it had turned into Hiei laughing evilly.

"You think you can take my fluffy sugar bar that easily?" He laughed an evil laugh. "Hn."

"Save me!" I screamed and ran into Kurama. "Not you too!"

He looked at me funny and spoke. "I think that you should wake up now." He looked at Hiei. "Stop messing with her mind." Everything blurred and the next minute...

End Dream

I was awake. "What creature wakes me from my peaceful slumber?" I said and looked around to see Kurama and Hiei looking at me. I blushed. "Uh, sooo, what's up?" I asked.

"Wasn't that Shakespeare?" Kurama asked.

"Something like it. All I know is that I heard it somewhere before." I replied. "When are we leaving?" I asked constantly glancing in fear at Hiei. He smirked. I glared at him. "What have you done with the fluffy sugar bar?"

Hiei ignored me and told Kurama, "Let's go." Then he left the room once again.

"What was that about? Kurama asked.

"Well, um…he…er…um… in my dream... HE TOOK THE FLUFFY SUGAR BAR!" I screamed. "Oh right. Yeah, well it was just a dream."

"I see. We made preparations while you slept. We are leaving in about ten minutes. I suggest you say your goodbyes." He told me.

"Oh. Right! I guess I will." I said remembering Kevic. "But what about-" I looked around my bare room.

"―Your plants? We have them already. We took them while you were sleeping."

"Oh. Thanks." I said and grinned. "See you soon." I left the room to say good bye.


	6. Part 5

Fox's Name part 6

I walked down the hall towards Kevic's room. I started mumbling to myself. "Cakes. Everyone likes cakes. Sugar. That is good too. I don't see why I don't get sugar. They said something about me getting too hyper." Since I was so deep in my serious thoughts, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking. The next thing I knew was that I had walked into someone! "Oops sorry." Then I looked at who it was. "Oh Kevic! Yo!"\

"Hey Fox." He looked at me and whistled. "Boy, have you changed. Where'd you get the tail and ears from?" He paused. "Why aren't you in your room? Aren't you normally locked up on the day Lord Koenma comes?"

"I was, but then I got sick. When I woke up, I was in the infirmary. They happened to be there and we talked. Now I get to leave! Aren't you happy?" I squealed.

"Who's 'they'? What do you mean by _you're leaving_?" He said unhappily.

"They are, Koenma, Kurama, and Hiei. Hiei has hair like a skunk." I said laughing, but stopped when I saw his face. "You don't want me to leave, do you?"

"No."

"Why? You can leave when ever you want." When I said that, his eyes burned with a hidden flame.

"Really?" He said cruelly. "So you think that you can just walk out on me! All the times we spent together? You don't care do you?" Then he slapped me. He ran away while I stood there shocked.

"I do care, Kevic. I really do." I whispered. Then I bust into tears and collapsed on the floor. "Why? I thought you'd be happy for me." I cried until someone stopped and put a caring hand on my shoulder.

"Fox? What's wrong?" It was Kurama.

"Nothing. I will miss this place though." I didn't want Kurama to know what had happened. It broke my heart to know that Kevic was mad at me. I never thought Kevic would ever consider hurting me. I was crushed. My best friend had injured me. "How could you?" I whispered barely audible.

"What? What did I do?" Kurama asked, not understanding.

"Not you, Kevic. He doesn't want me to leave." I left it at that. I think he suspected that there was more, but didn't question it, seeing my tears. "Can we go?" I asked. Kurama nodded. I gave him a quick hug and stood up. I gave him a small grin. "Lead the way."

He gave a small smile back. He was a really caring guy. "Come on Fox." We walked to the entrance. Outside Hiei and Koenma were waiting. "She is ready to go." Kurama said. "Who will bring her?"

Normally I would have complained about how I wasn't a 'wall', but was still too upset. I've always reacted badly to it before. I would get my revenge later.

"I think you should, Kurama." Koenma said. "She seems most comfortable with you." Hiei responded with an expressionless face, which in fact wasn't really a reaction at all.

"How are we traveling?" I asked. It had just occurred to me that I had no idea how we were going to be transported or where to.

"Teleporting." Hiei said. So he can speak after all. I looked at him. They might be able to teleport, but I most certainly can't.

"Hold Kurama's hand. That's all you have to do." Koenma said.

"So no weird chants or dances?" I asked trying to brighten up. Kurama, obviously remembered the magic words of mine, and the funky chicken dance, and grinned. I grinned too.

"Am I missing something?" Koenma asked looking at both of us.

"Inside joke." I replied. "Are we leaving, or are we not?" I said and took Kurama's hand. "I'm ready to go."

"Good." Someone said the second before everything went gray around me. I saw Kurama still holding my hand and then the grayness disappeared. An office like room had replaced it. There was a desk and a big chair with a toddler sitting in it. At first I didn't realize who it was but then something told me that it was Koenma. I think the gray stuff did it.

"What happened to you Koenma? You've turned into a baby! Call the hospital! I knew that gray stuff does this to people. Has anyone else turned into a baby?" Looking around the room, I saw that Hiei and Kurama was fine. I was practically hysterical.

"Fox, I AM a baby. I use a teenage form when going around in public. No one is impressed with a baby, even if I am 700 years old. It makes me wonder. As I AM the all mighty and powerful Prince Koenma..."

"You're really a baby? You looked a lot better as a teenager." An idea snapped into my head. "I see! You use your good twin out in public, but your evil twin stays here. So I must be talking to the evil twin!" I smiled happily. I did notice that everyone had sweat dropped around me. "What? It's true, right?"

"No!" Koenma shouted, clearly irritated.

"Drop it Koenma." Hiei said. "She will only think up more stupid ideas."

"They are not stupid! Do you want to take this outside? Huh? Huh?" I said indignantly and in Hiei's face. "Bring it on!"

"You are not worth my time." How could he have said that and to my face! I felt heat entering myself and for a second time, Hiei's robe caught fire. I started to laugh evilly. "Kukukukukuku! Face the wrath of my fire!" Then I stopped. "Did I know I could do that? Oh yeah. I did it when I first me them." I decided to see if I could get all of Hiei to burn up. I started to focus on an image of Hiei burning up. It was actually pretty disgusting, so I stopped. His flesh was all smokey and gross in the image… Kurama put his hand on my shoulder.

"You aren't trained enough to even attempt to set Hiei on fire. I admit though, that your attempt was interesting." We looked over at Hiei. He had a burn on his forehead. It actually spelt out words, right over his closed third eye (the weirdo's got a third eye…sorta sketchy…). I read it out loud. "L..O..S..E..R" I laughed, Kurama chuckled, and Koenma fell to the floor laughing. Hiei looked ready to kill.

"I wonder if that could be made permanent…" Kurama said and turned to me while Hiei glared. "He will not be happy teaching you."

"WHAT?" Hiei and I shouted in unison.

"He is a fire demon and so are you. He is the only one that is close enough to teach you the necessary skills. Also, he is under my orders." Koenma said. "It is quite obvious."

I stared. Then I looked at Kurama. "Kind Kurama, you wouldn't let a poor girl be tortured by a skunk head. You can be my teacher instead!" I don't know what was so funny about it, but the others started laughing. Well, except for Hiei. Skunk head just snorted.

"I am also going to help you train. You are also part fox, as am I." Kurama said.

"I will not be left at the mercy of the one who stole the FLUFFY SUGAR BAR! A man who has hair like a SKUNK will not teach me! I also don't feel like dying any time soon. Not to mention, I still don't know WHY I need to be taught, and for that matter, what am I being _taught?_" The last part was said calmly.

"You have already realized that you have a power, yes?" Koenma asked. I nodded. "You have no real control over it. Without control, bad things will happen. Hiei and Kurama will teach you how to control your energy. Got that?" I nodded again.

"Roger that!" I smiled. "That wasn't so hard was it?" They ignored me again.

"I believe it is time for you to see your room, Fox." Koenma said. Hiei spoke.

"I don't want to teach her either."

"It is an order, Hiei. You are dismissed, I am missing my weekly nap."

"You take naps?" I asked. "Does everyone around here have to do that too? Because you're the prince?"

"No, but that is a good idea." Koenma said evilly. At that moment the blue ogre came in.

"It is time for your nap Koenma sir. And remember that you have to make up the papers that you missed signing."

"No." Koenma groaned and slumped to the desk. Kurama turned to me.

"Come on. I'll show you your room. It is best that we leave."

"Kurama is the only one here who speaks any sense." Hiei said.

"Thank you." I said to Hiei and grinned. "I was only doing my duty."


	7. Part 6

Fox's Name Part 6

I was brought to my room and told to stay there. They didn't want me running around the palace, at least that's what I thought of it as. The room was very nice and homey. It had all my plants in it. Actually, it was almost exactly the same as my old room. Talk about strange. The plants all were fine so I left them and dove onto the bed while shouting, "SUPER MAN!" Landing I laughed. All of a sudden a song came on in my head. I started to dance and sing to it.

"Memory! All alone in the moon light! I can smile at the old days…I was beautiful then… I remember a time I knew was happiness was. Let the memory live again"

The ADD stuck me hard and I immediately swung into a different tune. This was a good thing because I sung the last one like a dying cat (intentionally or course).

"I love you! You love me! We're all one big happy family, with a-" I stopped looking at nothing in particular with horror. "Nooooo! Barney is brainwashing me! I'm going to die!" I'm started running around the room like a maniac until I ran into the bed and fell down onto it. I started to do a breathing exercise to calm me down. "Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale." I did that like for half an hour. I won't go into details about it; I think you'd appreciate that me not telling you about that minute for minute. It would make anyone go crazy. That does not mean that I am saying that I am! So don't get any ideas. (( What if we already did?)) I took a 5-minute nap and woke up refreshed and NORMAL! Feeling bored, I went over to my lilies and picked one up. A couple minutes earlier all of my plants looked fine, but now, this one wasn't.

My lilies were normally white and shone in the sun light, yet, something was wrong with this one. It was wilting into a brown blob. More like transforming. Disgusted, I dropped it next to the pool. "What happened to you?" I had asked the plant. "What is happening to you?" I corrected myself, for it hadn't finished changing. It was twisting into a lump with tendrils hanging on the sides. Looking at it closer, I could see that there were eight tendrils, four on each side. Also, there were eight seeds on top of what I had assumed was the front. "Oh my god!" I whispered and backed away. It was still transforming. Its shape hardened and grew hair. Now it was a spider the size of a child's fist. By that time, I was against the window and couldn't back up any further. It was a giant spider already, but it started to grow. It grew to the size of an almost fully grown watermelon. Stopping its change, it started to come to life. It moved out a leg and another. It obviously was new to its shape. I had hardly moved in that time and stayed still in hopes of not being noticed. No such luck.

It saw me and started towards me. Realizing that escape was almost impossible, I screamed.

"HELP!" I began to scream like the mad person everyone thought I already was. It was about to reach me when I dove to its left and into my bigger plants. "Oh god, protect me!" I cried and didn't realize for a few moments that my plants had made me a shield that the spider couldn't get through.

It must have figured it out to, so it decided to lock me up in it. It spun a web over all possible cracks and left me in a cocooned shield of plants. I cried and cried. At that moment, I heard the door open. I was too upset to open my eyes and watch what was happening. It wasn't like I had a choice anyways; I was locked up in a plant and web cocoon thing.

For what seemed like ages, I stayed in there. I started to get tired and stopped focusing. My shoulder stung and saw that the webbing had leaked through onto me. It must have been poisonous, because that had been the last thing I had remembered.

Sometime later

I was awake and on a bed, but didn't open my eyes. Why did everything happen to me now? I asked myself. I used to have a scheduled life with ease, but I had to change it. I brought it upon myself and I was the only one to blame. I rolled over onto my side; I had been lying on my back before. I thought about how my favorite plant had turned into a beast. It turned into something that scared me more than anything I had ever known of. I started to cry again.

Someone was in the room with me. They heard me crying and came over and placed a hand on my arm.

"Fox? Are you awake." I didn't recognize the cheerful voice and frankly, didn't care. I ignored the voice, hoping that it would leave me alone with my unhappiness. Everything used to be fun, but it all seems to have gone away. I knew the person left me alone because I had heard the door shut.

I sat up rubbing my shoulder. It was sore, but at least didn't hurt too much. I looked around the room. It wasn't mine and had no plants in it. It did have a wardrobe, windows, a bed (which I had been sitting on.), and a statue of a dragon curled around a sharp rock, with a crystal in its slightly opened mouth. I saw the crystal and immediately thought, "My shell!" but remembered that it had been destroyed when Kurama had touched it. Thinking about my shell made me remember Kevic, and that brought to my mind all the bad things that had happened; Kevic slapping me, the spider, and the pain in my shoulder. I threw my face into the pillow and cried. Contrary to my usual self, I was miserable. 'I've changed,' I noticed and removed my thoughts from my mind. I was blank.

"You should keep thinking. It is very amusing." I recognized that voice. It was Hiei.

"You like me being sad?"

"Yes."

"Do you like pain?"

"On others."

"You hate me don't you?"

He paused for less than a second before grunting, "Hn." Can't that man ever answer anything clearly?

"That means..." I began to guess, but stopped. If he hated me, wouldn't he have said so? I think he had been reading my thoughts because he glared at me.

"What happened? To the giant spider I mean. I couldn't see anything."

"A spider? There was no spider. You on the other hand were found in a very interesting state. I am wondering how you ended up unconscious and encased in a cocoon of plants and spider webbings."

"But there was a spider! I remember it clearly." I shuddered. "One of my lilies wilted and then transformed into it! If there wasn't a spider, then maybe there was a lily?" I jumped at Hiei with my words.

"Hn. How would I know? Your room was filled with plants."

"Check again! I have to be right―" I was cut short by a burning sensation in my injured shoulder and everything started to go black. As I faded into blackness, I saw Hiei staring at me next to my bed. "Baka." He muttered.


	8. Part 7

Fox's Name Part 7

For what seemed the millionth time that week, I woke up from unconsciousness. As the clockworks in my head went around I shouted out the most obvious thing ever. "I LIVVVVVEEEEE!" If people had been in the room, I bet they would have jumped at least ten feet in the air. Just imagine a peaceful person asleep on a bed suddenly shouting "I LIVE". (( I crack myself up sometimes.)) With a burst of energy, I jumped out of bed feeling VERY hyper. Goodness knows where I got the energy from!

"It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Wayac! Wayac! Wayac! My dago! Dago! Dago! Dago! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat! Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat! Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat! Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!" Then I paused. I was singing that while dancing all over the room. ((Ever seen that flash?)) I paused only for a minute and that was because my shoulder started to hurt. I growled at it and it stopped hurting. Either that or else I was ignoring it to a level of not knowing I was in pain. I prefer to think that my growl scared the pain away.

"I AM VERY HYPER!" I shouted and ran around the room. In the middle, I looked around at all the space. "Hmmm." I considered. Then I did some funky monkey like stuff! I did a forward roll and jumped up "I am the all mighty Fox! All must bow down to my skills!" Then I did some SERIOUS funky monkey like stuff. I did a round off, back handspring, back handspring, into a back tuck. "I am da BOMB!" I said and did a dive forward roll onto my bed. I love gymnastics! I grinned hysterically.

At that moment the door open and someone peeked into the room. It was a girl with neon baby blue hair who was wearing a pink kimono. She gave me the look. Yes_, that_ look. The one where you know they can tell you're insane. I had no idea why… Come on! All I was doing was laughing evilly... After a second, I finally noticed her and composed myself immediately.

"I assume you're all right. I'm Botan!" The blue haired girl introduced herself.

"I'm Fox, but you knew that."

"I know I did, but-" She began, but I cut her off.

"But what am I?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Never could be better." I said smiling and giggling. It was one of those contagious laughs. I started laughing and then she started laughing because _I _was laughing. Our laughter rang through the hall outside the room. Someone walking by stopped and looked in. It was Hiei. ((Dun dun dun)))

Seeing him, but not realizing who he was, I ran over and gave him and hug. "It's a walking cuddle toy! Sooooooooo CUTE!" I let go of him to get a better look at him and finally realized who it was. "AAHHHH! I JUST HUGGED A WALKING CUDDLE TOY THAT LOOKS LIKE HIEI!" Then I paused. I looked at Botan who was cracking up hysterically. I grinned evilly. I was thinking of how to torture the walking cuddle toy that looked like Hiei. It would be fun. When I looked back at him though, it looked like he was restraining from killing me. "Aha! Feeling dangerous? Come here then!" I grinned, moved Botan out of the room and pushed Hiei in and locked the door. By then Botan could stop laughing enough to talk.

"Uh fox?"

"Yeah?"

"That wasn't a toy. It really _was_ Hiei." I stared at Botan with horror. "I suggest that you should start running right now!" Without a second's pause, we raced away from the room as fast as we could while dodging all the people and things in the hall. Sadly, during the run, we got separated. 'Maybe he will go after her and I will be spared…' I thought hopefully.

I was wrong. As I turned around I saw a pair of angry red eyes staring up at me. I scream, "The cuddle toy that looks like Hiei is after me! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

In a split second I found myself on the floor and Hiei standing above me with a sword. I was suddenly enlightened and grinned at him. He might be armed, but I was legged. So kicked him in the crotch really hard, got up, and ran like hell down the hall as he fell to the floor.

At one point, I turned around to look behind me and found Hiei charging at me again, more angry than before. I could tell he was about to kill me, but unexpectedly I stubbled into my savior. Who was it? KURAMA!

I knelt before him. "Kurama, you are my hero! I will not have to die today!" I gave Kurama a hug and stuck my tongue out at Hiei. Kurama blushed, but then regained his normal calm being.

"What's going on?"

"Hn."

"That isn't helpful Hiei."

"Hn."

"I can tell you!" I said! "I was doing all sorts of things in my room- cause I was really hyper when I woke up- and met Botan, who started laughing with me. Then a walking cuddle toy walked by and so I gave it a cuddle! What else are you supposed to do? Then I realized that it looked like Hiei and thought he wasn't real and locked him in my room. Then Botan told me to run and so we ran like fire and got separated. Hiei came after me and attacked me. I kicked him in the nuts and got away. Then I ran into you right when he was about to kill me. Then I started to explain about how I was really hyper whe-" Kurama wasn't listening. He had the most oddest expression. It was as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing, but was failing dismally. Hiei looked at me with pure loathing.

"You will die."

"Not yet! I'm too young to die! All I did was give you a cuddle!" For some odd reason, Hiei's face turned red and I laughed. "I know! You like me!" I giggled. Hiei turned redder and said, "Hn." Then he walked away.

I started to laugh hysterically again. I saw Kurama was no longer in fear of laughing. I had to so something about it.

"Did you know that smiles are contagious?" I said while giving him a wild grin. He looked at me and laughed.

"You are one crazy person, Fox."

"Thank you, but I already knew that."

"So that's why you were running around?"

"Yup!"

"I'm guessing then that your shoulder is fine. Has it hurt at all?"

"Yup!"

"When did it hurt?"

"Sometime before Botan came. I growled at it and the pain stopped. I must have one ferocious growl."

"I'm sure it is." He told me sarcastically, but I didn't notice.

"Yup!"

"Would you please stop saying that?"

"Yup!" He sighed at my response.

"Did you know that tomorrow you start your training?"

"Really? Aren't you gonna teach me?"

"Not yet, but Hiei will be. I admit that despite all the…er…_excitement _of this morning, you must try to get on his good side."

"Don't need to."

"What? You could get seriously hurt."

"No I won't"

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Enlighten me."

"I'm not a Buddha. Sorry, can't enlighten you. I can tell you why though." He nodded his head.

"He likes me!"

"What?"

"Didn't you see his face go bright red?"

"I'm afraid I must have missed that."

"That's ok. Now you know."

"Think that if it gives you comfort. I would not rely on that idea. I must go now. Try to find your room again." He said while nodding his head. I could hear him whisper, "She had better be right or she might be in serious trouble."

"Bye Kurama!" I shouted. He turned around and waved before continuing walking. I went the other way, in hopes of finding my room again. I bumped into Botan.

"There you are! I thought he might have gotten you!"

"He almost did, but Kurama saved me!" I smiled.

"Good ole Kurama! Oh yes, I ran into Koenma and he said that if you were able to, to come and visit him."

'That's fine with me, if I knew where to go."

"I'll show you. Come this way!" Botan said all chipper- like and happy.


	9. Part 8

Chapter 8  
  
I followed Botan to where Koenma was. He was reading a book and calling out things to a blue ogre, who was running madly around the room trying to find the things Koenma was calling out. Apparently Koenma was reading off ingredients for a certain recipe.  
"Crab meat!" Koenma shouted.  
"Yes sir!" The ogre said while running over to get it.  
"Pickled cheese?"  
"Right away sir!"  
"Tarragon?"  
"The essential part of a mushroom omelet!" I said in a happy voice. Everyone looked at me.  
"Excuse me?" Koenma asked.  
"Tarragon- the essential part of a mushroom omelet!"  
"Mushroom omelet.." Koenma said in considering voice. "Ogre!"  
"Yes sir?"  
"We will not be doing this recipe any longer! We will be making a mushroom omelet! Please dispose of these ingredients." Koenma ordered.  
  
"...."  
  
"Um sir? Is this the right time for this? I've brought Fox." Botan butted in.  
  
"You're Botan!"  
  
"Sir? Are you feeling ok? I know I am Botan."  
  
"No! I meant that you were right. I messed up my sentence."  
  
"Right Koenma sir!"  
  
"Now," He turned to look at me. "What are you doing here?" Botan and me looked at each other and nodded some silent agreement. She took out her oar and I grabbed Koenma.  
  
"Wake up you stupid jerk!" Botan yelled at Koenma while hitting him with her oar.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Koenma said and something flew out of his nose and landed on the ogre. Ogre started screaming like a girl! "I didn't do it! It wasn't me!"  
  
"Feeling guilty aren't we?" I said evilly.  
  
"It wasn't me!"  
  
"If it wasn't, then who was it?"  
  
"I didn't take the fluffy sugar bar!"  
  
"MY SUGAR BAR YOU MEAN!"  
  
"I SEE NOW THAT YOU AND HIEI WERE IN IT TOGETHER ALL ALONG! I CANNOT TRUST ANYONE!" I screamed. I forgot that I had been holding onto him and started chasing after him. Well, I had my arms out straight in front of me holding him and I think that was the reason for not being able to catch him. Koenma was trying to run away in his baby form but couldn't and started to cry like a baby. "SAY YOU ARE SORRY!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"SAY IT!"  
  
"MAKE ME!"  
  
"I'll give you some fried octopus!"  
  
"All right, I admit it!"  
  
"So you confess it then!"  
  
"Confess to what?"  
  
"Then you deny it!"  
  
"I don't know what I am denying!"  
  
"So you confess that you deny that you confess it then!" I roared at him.  
  
"I CONFESS IT!"  
  
"BOW DOWN TO ME!"  
  
"WHATEVER YOU SAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then Koenma paused and looked suspiciously at me. "Wait a minute..." I started to laugh evilly fell over on the floor asleep.  
  
~Dream sequence~ (this is really one of my dreams)  
  
I was in a house of my own. It was not my real house. It had 2 floors and a cave in the center. In the center was an old man that if he got pissed at you, he would bring the house down on your head. A lot of people were there. Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, and some others I didn't know. They were called Shizuru, Kaiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and a girl called Annie. We went into a room on the first left when entering the house. It was a square room and was all light blue and had a stream of ice through the center, but it wasn't cold in the room. When we got in there, snow amazingly appeared and we had a snowball fight then chatted for a while. Then Yusuke poked Kaiko's butt and Botan and Shizuru saw and the 3 girls started to beat him up and somehow everyone else got into the fight as well.  
  
Somehow I tripped over Hiei and we kissed *blush *. He hurried away and separated to see everyone staring at us. Well, almost everyone, the girl Annie was sitting on Kurama's head and was punching it will a look of happiness on her face. Kurama was trying to get it off. Someone whistled and a portal appeared before me. I was pulled into it.  
  
The room I was pulled into was huge and shiny and all in black and white with a little bit of silver. In the corner was a sign that read, 'king of toilet' and below it was a guy on a toilet. His skin was completely silver and he had black pants on. Next to him was a sink.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked him.  
  
"In my world of course."  
  
"Why is there only one toilet? Since you are the king of 'toilets'."  
  
"I only wanted one." He replied and at that moment a portal appeared with Hiei in it.  
  
"Fox, come back." He said.  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then I'll make you." He said and was starting move forward, but I dived forward and tackled him. Everything then blurred and a scene of the old guy in the caves center was talking with Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"I will not let you leave. One of you must replace me."  
  
"We will leave as we wish." Hiei said.  
  
"Then the walls will come tumbling down upon your heads." And the walls started to shake and crumble.  
  
"Good bye." Kurama said and teleported out of there with Hiei. The old man and his cave faded away as I woke up."  
  
~End dream sequence~ What a dream! It was very weird. Recalling the fight, I blushed. And looked around me to see that I was on the floor and Botan, Koenma, the blue ogre, Kurama, and Hiei were looking down on me. They looked at each other and then back at me.  
  
"You guys are freaking me out!" I said and sat up. They just stared at me more. "What's wrong?" They all looked away. Then Kurama whispered, "You should be dead." I stared. And ran off crying. I was scared. I found a small garden with no one in it at the moment and cried.  
  
~The voice within by Christina Aguilera~ *Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall, ooh Young girl it's alright Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly, ooh*  
  
'Why did this happen to me? They act nice to me and then when I go to sleep and wake up, they act like I'm an evil creature. How can they be so cruel? I thought that they were my friends.'  
  
*When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems No one ever wants or bothers to explain Of the heartache life can bring and what it means*  
  
'What is happening? I hear these voices in my head. Some make me feel awful and evil, but there is one that doesn't. It is comforting me.' I shook my head. 'No wonder I was in an asylum.'  
  
*When there's no one else Look inside yourself Like your oldest friend just Trust the voice within Then you'll find the strength That will guide your way You'll learn to begin to Trust the voice within, ohh*  
  
There it is again! That voice, but whose is it?  
  
*Young girl don't hide You'll never change if you just run away, ooh ohh Young girl just hold tight Soon you're gonna see your brighter day, ohh*  
  
Is it me?  
  
*Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid No one reaches out a hand for you to hold When you're lost outside, look inside to your soul*  
  
Is it my inner self?  
  
*When there's no one else Look inside yourself Like your oldest friend just Trust the voice within Then you'll find the strength That will guide your way If you'll learn to begin to Trust the voice within*  
  
I believe it is. Not all is evil and this gives me comfort.  
  
*Ohh yeah, ooh, yeah ohh  
  
Life is a journey It can take you anywhere you choose to go As long as you're learning You'll find all you'll ever need to know (Be strong) Break it (Hold on) You'll make it (Be strong) Just don't forsake it because (No one can tell you what you can't do) No one can stop you You know that I'm talking to you*  
  
'I will go back to the others and ask for ...' 'For what?' another voice said in my head.  
  
*When there's no one else Look inside yourself And like your oldest friend just Trust the voice within Then you'll find the strength That will guide your way You'll learn to begin to Trust the voice within, oh yeah*  
  
'For ...'  
  
*Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall, ohh*  
  
'For acceptance, friendship, and forgiveness, if there is anything to forgive. I want to be welcome to others again.' And with those thoughts straightened out, I went back to the others. The last of my tears went down my face. 


	10. Part 9

Part 9  
  
Then I woke up. For real this time. I realized that I had woken up in my dream. It was awful. You should have been there to see my reaction once I was awake.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" I scream. Botan, Koenma, and the blue ogre, were looking down at me. I sat up and bumped heads with Botan. "OW!"  
  
"OW!" She said before asking me, "What's wrong Fox?"  
  
"I had a bad dream!"  
  
"Is that all? What was it about?"  
  
"I WAS DEPRESSED!" I said crying hysterically. "Then me thought I had." I touch my lips. Then I shook my head while shuddering. The door opens and Hiei came in to immediately glare at me. I look at him and run all over the room. That is, running all over the room screaming. "AAHHHHH!!! HOW COME YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO HAUNT MY DREAMS?! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME ONE OF THESE DAYS! AHHH!" I said things of that sort while everyone was tiptoeing out of the room or backing away to the door. Somehow they managed to lock me in and I shut up. I heard them walking away. I walked right up next to the door and sang, "I'm all alone! Without anyone to care for me! My problems have all gone! There's no one here besides me! But you got to have friends!" The door opened and someone looked in. It was Botan.  
  
"Uh, Fox? Are you feeling better now?" She looked at me and blinked only to see that I wasn't there. She opened the door a little more and looked for me only to fail. She finally stepped inside the room completely to hear the door shut behind her. I didn't really know what happened next, because I was off and was feeling hyper.  
  
I saw someone standing in the hall and grabbed him. "WHERE IS THE CANDY? I DEMAND THAT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW WHERE IT IS!" the guy tries to back away and I let him go, only to have me move on to terrorize the next set of people, demons, creatures, idiots. things. That was really fun until I found out that there was a big room of candy to my left. So what did I do? I went into it. Hehehe. Life sure is sweet. Get it? Candy is sweet, life is sweet, and I was going into a room full of candy.. -_-* Never mind.  
  
I had made it half way through it all before someone familiar came in. 3 guesses to who it was. 1.2.3. YOU WERE WRONG!!!! It was Kurama! He looked at me and the half empty room of candy. "Uh oh." he whispered. He looked back at me. "I'll be right back. Please don't eat any more candy, Fox. It will make you sick."  
  
"You got that *hiccup* right! Not to mention *hiccup* getting hyper!" When I eat to fast, I get the hiccups. "Let me guess. You want me to come *hiccup* forward slowly with my *hiccup* hands in the air? Well guess *hiccup* what? YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE COPPER!" I said and ran out of the room while Kurama sweat dropped. His expression read out: This is going to be a long day. Scratch that. It was going to be a VERY long day.  
  
I ran down the hall and somehow found myself running backwards. "Oooh! Tricksie floor!" I laughed and continued running. Soon I found myself running into a black blob that was spiky on top. I giggled and petted the spikes. "Spiky!" The next thing I knew was that I was getting hit VERY hard on the head and being dragged off by the spiky black blob, which I found out seconds later to be Hiei. This wasn't what I had wanted to happen, but there isn't anything that I could do about it.  
  
"Where are we going? I hope it isn't far; this is really an uncomfortable position. OW!" Hiei hit me on the head again. "That wasn't very nice! OW!" I got hit again. And again and again, but I had too much sugar in me to loose brain cells or to go unconscious. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TREATMENT! I DEMAND THAT-" Then I lost my entire supply sugar hyper ness in that moment. "You can let go now Hiei." I said peacefully. I sighed. "Please." I tried again. "I would like to be released."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I knew you could talk! Congratulations! Have a cookie!" He glared at my response. The conversation went something like that until we reached Koenma's office. "You know, this looks awfully familiar."  
  
"It should be."  
  
"WOW! You said more than 'hn'" I said happily.  
  
"Baka." He mumbled.  
  
"Say 'Douglas'." He looked at me sharply and glared a glare that told me a message easily understood: Shut up or I believe you won't be living much longer. I didn't take the hint. "Where's Koenma? Maybe he can get Hiei to let go of me!" I said loudly to no one in particular. I started to calculate out a plan. I didn't realize that he could read my thoughts whenever he wanted to, so he knew the whole plan. "2 42 set hike!" I said and began my plan. "You put you're right foot in, you put you right foot out." I did say that I had lost my entire hyper ness earlier, well, I guess I was wrong. Now, I lost my entire hyper ness. I sighed and hung my head low. "I'm bored." I said.  
  
"Has she lost all her hyper ness?"  
  
"I think so, she isn't shouting at Hiei any more."  
  
"Who knew that he could calm her down?"  
  
"Let's hope they become best friends!"  
  
"Botan, Hiei would kill her before that happens."  
  
"Bingo! But one can still hope."  
  
"You are very ditsy."  
  
"That is not very nice to say Koenma!"  
  
"I've always wanted to say that."  
  
"Well you're just a spoiled BABY"  
  
"Ditz!  
  
"BABY!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Well neither am I!"  
  
"Done deal!"  
  
"Fine!" Pause. "What deal?"  
  
"That we would stop calling each other names of course!"  
  
"Oh. When did we do that?"  
  
"Just now sir!"  
  
"Oh. I need a nap."  
  
"Have a nice nap!"  
  
"Why thank you. It clears the sinuses."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll have to try it some time!"  
  
"Yes. Now let me have my nap before my head explodes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course sir." 


	11. Part 10

Part 10  
  
"Hiei?" I paused. "It has been 3 hours." I paused again. "Will you let go of me now? As of this century? I am not hyper anymore and am not about to go terrorizing demons for candy. Let me go. At least let go of my shirt. It is really wrinkled by now." Earlier I had told you that Hiei had dragged me into Koenma's office. I was still there and he was sitting peacefully, more expressionless than peaceful, holding onto my shirt and not letting go. This gets into a bit of a problem. I started to think. 'Wasn't he supposed to train me sometime? I thought it was going to be the next day, but maybe he started now. Not a good thing, but if it is training, this is the most stupidest way to do so.' I sighed. 'I guess I'll have to attempt to find a way out. For a start' I thought, looking at Hiei, 'I'm going to punch him in the face.'  
"Go ahead and try. I doubt you will make it."  
  
"WILL YOU STOP READING MY MIND YOU LITTLE FRENCH MIDGET?" I yelled at him. I said the 'little French midget' part with a French accent.  
  
"I'm not French."  
  
'I'll call for help. I'll say that you are harassing me."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Said another voice from the doorway. "This has all been very entertaining, but I must get to the point."  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei asked. It was a dark shadow taking form. Its final form was a tall lady with black hair. She had red eyes, fangs, an interesting black shirt, a red and gold skirt, and black high-heeled shoes.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"It's YOU!" I said at her. They both looked at me. I continued on after a pause. "She's the lady that was stalking the pears in the picnic basket!" They gave me very annoyed expressions. I looked around me and found something very interesting. "I AM FREE!" I said and looked back at Hiei. "You take care of her while I run far away to never return." I said, giggled, and then left the room and shut the door. Outside, I paused. I thought to myself, 'What if that lady was dangerous? She might want to fight. Someone might get hurt.' I paused and thought about a possible result. 'Poor lady.' I said shaking my head.  
  
Just as I was thinking that thought, a black blur came by and grabbed me. It was the lady. We hurried through many corridors until I was lost. Her touch was very cold and I shivered and then realized what was happening. "AAAAAHHHHHH! I'M GETTING GROPED BY A PERVERTED LADY!" I shouted to no one. The result of what I said was very clear. I got to meet the floor very quickly. The lady was looking down at me.  
  
"No one says that about Nara Ska. You will pay." Her hand rose up and blood from absolutely nowhere appeared on it. She let the blood drip on the floor next to mine and I watched the floor burn. I gasped and moved away with fright. 'Hiei was better than this! At least I only got hit on the head. Scratch whatever I said before about feeling bad for the lady. She is evil and... I'm scared. What will happen to me if I get touched by that blood?' I thought. As though Nara Ska had heard my thoughts, she told me,  
  
"Do you know what this blood is from?" She asked coldly. I only shook my head. "It is from the souls of the dead. I draw on their energy and turn it into acid blood that burns all but me. I call it 'Soul Blood'" I stared at her and her hand. I was shaking with fright.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" I asked mumbling.  
  
"It has nothing to do with you, but my being here does. If you do not co- operate, then it will involve you. You will feel extensive pain as this blood burns through your body."  
  
"How do you expect me to co-operate if I don't know what's going on!" I said. She gave me a freaky smile.  
  
"I will be back." Was all she said and then disappeared. I was still on the floor and I hugged my legs. "What is going on?" I turned my head down the hall and in a dark corner; I could have sworn I had seen her red eyes.  
  
I heard voices down the hall that were shouting my name. As they neared I could hear part of a conversation.  
  
"And you did nothing to save her?"  
  
"She ran off. She was no longer my business."  
  
"Can't you ever care more about a person than that?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
I recognized the voices to be Hiei and Kurama. 'Hiei did nothing to help me? That is just sounds like him.' I thought. 'But then why is helping Kurama to look for me?' they neared and say me. Hiei stopped where he was and Kurama came towards me.  
  
"Are you alright, Fox?" He asked. I nodded. I saw him look to the burnt part of the floor next to me. "What happened?" I could only shake my head. I didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"I was scared." I whispered, feeling stupid as I said it. "She said she'd be back."  
  
"Did she say why?"  
  
"No, but she said I had to co-operate or she'd... she'd." I pointed to the burnt floor.  
  
"She'd burn you?"  
  
"In a way." I sighed and started to explain what happened. "She grabbed me and after I said something she dropped me onto the floor and raised an arm. It started to glow and blood from nowhere I could see started to drip from it. As it dripped to the floor it burned the floor like acid. She called it 'Soul Blood' and said that it was acid blood made from souls. She threatened to use it on me. She then gave me a scary smile and told me she'd be back. Then she disappeared." I stopped for a minute.  
  
"Soul blood?" Kurama said. He then turned to Hiei. "Have you ever heard of it? I know I haven't experienced anything like that." Hiei paused in a hesitating way before replying.  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"Where did you discover it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I didn't discover it. I saw it and felt it. That lady, Nara Ska, was once a partner for me in theft for a rare treasure. It was her favorite technique. We fought over the item and she won with that technique." Hiei told us and said no more. 


	12. Part 11

Part 11  
  
Yesterday had been a real stressful day. I recalled the event and felt upset. Then I remembered that Hiei was supposed to train me today. 'Maybe if I don't think about it, he'll forget.' I thought.  
  
"You insult me. I don't forget things easily." Hiei said out loud after listening to my thoughts. I sat up from my chair.  
  
"HOW COME YOU ARE CONSTANTLY SNEAKING INTO MY ROOM!!!' I screamed at him. 'ARE YOU PERVERTED?"  
  
"hn. This isn't your room.' He said calmly.  
  
'OF COURSE THEY ARE-" I looked around me. Everything was black. My room wasn't black. The furniture in this room was very black. The furniture in my room was very not black. "Right." I thought for a moment. "YOU MUST HAVE KIDNAPPED ME!!!"  
  
"Why would I kidnap a baka like you?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! I'M NOT A PERVERT AM I?"  
  
"hn"  
  
"So you admit it then!"  
  
"hn"  
  
"Stop saying 'hn' you perverted kidnapper!"  
  
"hn." He said again. I glared at him. Then I smiled. Once again, my anger set his clothes on fire. My smile faded when he put it out. He glared at me.  
  
"NOOOOO!!! My flames didn't kill him!" Then I remembered burning his forehead. I ran over and pulled off his bandanna to see that the word 'loser' was still burned over his closed jagan. I laughed evilly for about 5 seconds before running for my life once more.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! I DON"T WANNA DIE!!!" I yelled while running. I found out that could run faster than Hiei if I threw objects into his path. I also found out that I would stop running if ran off a balcony. Running off a balcony makes you fall. I didn't enjoy falling. I didn't enjoy falling into the training court where Hiei was supposed to train me.  
  
I summed up all that happened and came up with a terrible sum. Hiei mad + Hiei training me = an early death. It wasn't a good situation. When I had fallen, I landed into a small pond that broke my landing. I came out of the water to find Hiei standing there. It wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
"I do not see any reason to train a baka like you, but I have orders to do so."  
  
"So I'm not going to die?"  
  
"Not during your training, but who can say afterward."  
  
"SO I AM GONNA DIE!!!" I screamed at him and took a seat on the ground. "I'm not doing it."  
  
"It is not for you to say. Here.' He tossed me a wooden practice sword. I stared at it. "Attack me." I grinned. 'I get to hurt Hiei! I get to hurt Hiei! I get to hurt Hiei! I get to hurt Hiei! I get to hurt Hiei!' I thought.  
  
'Put the word 'try' in there and you got it correct.' He said in my mind.  
  
"STOP READING MY MIND!! DIE!!!" I shouted and charged at him. Well, I charged at where he was. He wasn't there anymore. Since he wasn't there, I thought up something. 'He's fast. He'll probably hit behind me.' I turned around and hit my sword very hard. I was right about Hiei being there, but I didn't hit him. I hit his jacket.  
  
Hiei smirked. 'I am amazed you were even able to hit my cloak.' My eyes narrowed and I stopped thinking like myself. I stopped thinking at all and just attacked. Everything was going to fast. I didn't even realize it when I got slammed into a tree. I just jumped up and slammed Hiei into another one.  
  
The fight went like this for a while. It ended when I was sitting on the ground holding my sword above me and Hiei's sword was at my neck.  
  
"I am amazed at your skill, Fox. Have you ever been trained?" Kurama's voice rang across the practice court. I shook my head and stood up. "Not many can last that long against Hiei." He told me. Hiei came up to him and spoke quietly, but I still heard.  
  
"She had a warriors eyes, Kurama."  
  
"Only those that have trained can use those eyes while fighting. It narrows your vision."  
  
"Maybe it is natural for her. Maybe when she has to fight and is threatened, her body naturally does that. It is possible."  
  
"She still needs to train. She had awful form." Hiei said and Kurama nodded. I came over.  
  
"We're done with training, right?" I asked hopefully. To tell the truth, I was tired and needed to think over what they said.  
  
'Far from it."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded even though I knew what is meant.  
  
...*~*......*~*......*~*......*~*...  
I crawled into my room after training all day. I hadn't gotten dressed that morning, I missed all my meals, I was tired out from training, and felt that it was the end of the world. One thought kept going around and around my head. 'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.'  
  
I was not going to look forward for tomorrows training. I had survived one day, but how long can I last? I stopped thinking and fell asleep.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Ooooo! Look at the pretty sheep! I'm gonna count them! 1...2...3...4...5.....500...501...est.  
  
~End dream~  
  
I woke up, but didn't open my eyes, and remembered the dream. I think counting sheep was a far better idea than doing training with a fast and evil skunk. Not to mention, a short and dangerous skunk.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. Then I closed them and opened them again. Once again, I was in the bat lair, or in other words, Hiei's room. He was asleep on a branch that stuck into the room through the window. I tiptoed over to him and talked to him.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!! YOU DID IT AGAIN!! STOP KIDNAPPING ME INTO YOUR ROOM!!!!" While shouting in his ear gave me satisfaction, having a sword at my neck, didn't.  
  
"I didn't kidnap you."  
  
"THEN WHY AM I HERE?" I heard the door open and turned around. Kurama stood there.  
  
"Did she sleep walk again, Hiei?" He asked the short skunk.  
  
"Yes." I stared at Hiei's answer.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" I shouted. "I thought you had been kidnapping me, you pervert!" I said. I gave him a hug. 'Sorry!' I said and left the room. I had left right after I had seen Hiei's face go red and back to normal again in the matter of less than 5 seconds. I grinned and skipped back to my room. Talk about mood swings.  
  
*[a][u][t][h][e][r][s]* [n][o][t][e]*  
  
Sorry about not having posted for a while. I was busy and needed a break from writing to do other stuff. I do hope you liked it! ^_^  
  
Hiei: I DO NOT BLUSH!!!  
  
Me: In the story you do. Even if it is out of character!  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Me: hn  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Me: we'll be doing this for quite a while. hn! 


	13. Part 12

Part 12  
  
I giggled as I ran back to my room. Hiei's expression was hilarious. A red face with a lot of shock. I got back to my room and jumped onto my bed. 'Right… In the morning, I get up.. Change my clothes…That's it!' You see, I had forgotten what you are supposed to do in the morning. I ran over to the wardrobe to see what they had put in it.  
  
"Kimono…Kimono….Kimono…Kimono…" I looked at it with an expression of 'oh my god'. Do they expect me to me to run away form Hiei in a skirt?! Good gods! These people don't think. Now, what I had really wanted was some pants and a shirt. NOT A STUPID, but pretty, STUPID DRESS THINGY!!!! I shut the wardrobe and sat down with disgust. I grumbled a bunch.  
  
"Stupid wardrobe! Doesn't even have decent clothes." I sighed. I did need a change of outfits. I open the closet to put on a stupid kimono and see…. Something totally amazing and cool. THERE WERE MORE OF THOSE STUPID KIMONOS!!!! I growled. I grabbed the first one, which happened to be a black one with a blue obi, and put it on.  
  
I walked out of my room and my stomach growled. 'Food. I NEED FOOD' I thought. I walked along the corridor/hallway thing and turned a corner. I ran smack dab into a person. They were dressed in black and had a calm expression. 'Jeese. 'I had thought. 'What's with all the black?' Then I started to run away very quickly. Let's just say that I wasn't successful. I tripped in my kimono and a hand grabbed me.  
  
"You are a quite worthless demon." Nara Ska said in an expressionless voice. She had been the one that I had bumped into. 'This just isn't my day.' I thought. I started to scream.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" What? Did you expect me to scream something else? It is a very basic sound after all. "THE FREAKY PERVERTED LADY STRIKES BACK!!!"  
  
"Call me that again and you will die." She told me and I gulped. "Don't move." She said and started to move her hands in a weird way. Her eyes had started to glow and I knew that was my cue to attempt to run away. I mean, she would have killed me already if she had wanted to. Right? When I started to run, I made it to the end of the hall before my body froze. Along with my body, my voice seemed to freeze as well. That wasn't a good sign.  
  
Nara Ska appeared beside me along with a black hole. She was glaring and stepped into the hole. One of her arms reached back through and grabbed me to pull me in as well. We were on the other side and I saw the black hole shrink away. I stared at where it was, and where I now was. I had been brought into a forest. It just wasn't my day. Nara Ska was no where to be seen.  
  
A weird fog began to blow in and swirled around my feet. It was weird, I mean, how fast it came in and what color it was. The fact is, it didn't seem to have a color at all! It was like invisible fog that I somehow could see. That's sort of an oxymoron, isn't it?  
  
  
  
Nothing happened for a while. Nothing happened for a LONG while. What did happen wasn't that thrilling either. I started to sing.  
  
"I'm all alone… with no one to care for me! My problems are all gone…." And so on and so forth. It just wasn't a good day. I began to get really bored and started to walk around. I just kept walking and walking. I soon came out of the 'invisible' fog and saw I was near the edge of the forest. I speed walked out of there (I couldn't run, COULD I?) and saw a huge field. This was just too weird. Where in the 3 worlds was I?  
  
I sighed and realized that I would just have to walk around to get anywhere. I started to walk onto the field and kept walking till I could only see the field around me and another shape. Someone else was out here, I thought. Yet, it wasn't. It was a small building. The size of a porter potty. Don't ask. IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE ONE!!! I looked around me suspiciously. I didn't see anything and went into it. Let's just say that looks can be deceiving.  
  
The inside of it was a really big room. It had a wall with swords on it and some clothes that I liked. I ran over to put the clothes on. They were black tights, navy blue shorts, calf high boots, a black tank top, and a navy blue cloak. Everything these days seem to be black. The outfit was much better than the kimono.  
  
I noticed the swords on the wall again and grabbed one. I knew I could use it, Hiei had been training me, and I did a good job, even if it was only one training session. My stomach growled. I still wanted breakfast, but it wasn't here. I looked around the room and saw FOOD!!! I ran over and was about it eat it before thinking about poison. Then I decided that I was too hungry to care if I was going to die. I ate it so fast, that it was gone before I realized it.   
  
"Done eating?" A voice said in the doorway. It was Nara Ska.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Be quiet! Prepare yourself!" She said and I got into a fighters stance. I thought, 'This isn't good. She's going to kill me… and I REALLY need to go! This is bad!'  
  
"I'm ready!" I said it, even though I didn't mean it. I charged her but froze. It was like before, but not quite. I could talk this time. "What is your problem? Why am I here?"  
  
"QUIET!! I ask the questions or else…" Her hand started to drip with her 'soul blood' and the floor sizzled where it dripped and burned away. I glared at her but shut up anyway. "Fox… Nice nickname. A shame you don't know your real one." She laughed. She was really getting on my nerves. She then suddenly shot forward and slammed into me. Everything grew blue and black. Then I saw that I was looking at a different perspective. I was still in my body, but so was something else. 'Nara Ska has entered my body.' I thought.  
  
'Quick aren't you. And you can't control it. Hahaha.' She said in my thoughts. "Now…" She said out loud. "Time for a bit of revenge." I was puzzled. She laughed. "You see… you are the only way I can get what I want. You see, there is a person in the palace that I need to see. He has something that I want…" We started to walk forward. "Hiei will die and so will anyone else in my way."  
  
"You're already powerful. You could easily kill all of us. Why?"  
  
"Yes, but Hiei has an interesting weakness. You also have a hidden power that I need before you learn how to use it."  
  
"What?" I gasped in my mind. This just really wasn't my day. 


	14. Part 13

Part 13  
  
'Why are you telling me all this? Aren't bad guys supposed to keep secrets for the good guys?'  
  
She calmly said she started to walk to the door. I meant, we started walking toward the door. Nara Ska made another one of those black holes and we stepped through. We were back right were we had left. We looked around and closed the portal.  
  
We started to go back to my room and found someone running toward us.  
  
"Fox! Are you all right? I heard you screaming-" Botan stopped and froze. "Oh my god!" At first I had thought she figured out that I was possessed, but no way. "Where did you get that outfit? I did not put that in your wardrobe! I purposefully put kimonos in there!"  
  
"I found them." I found myself saying through Nara Ska's control.   
  
"Where?" Botan asked. I've never seen anyone wearing those clothes before."  
  
"Does it really matter?" We said. Then I felt Nara Ska looking through my mind. I tried to block her, but she obviously found what she wanted. "I am going to be late for my training with Hiei."  
  
Botan looked at us funny and I knew why. I was trying to get away from Hiei the other day and now I was trying to find him? No wonder she was confused, but Nara Ska obviously didn't pick that up. We started to walk away. We heard Botan murmur, "But I thought you didn't like Hiei." Nara Ska ignored her and we moved on.  
  
'She suspects something.' I thought to Nara Ska. 'They WILL find out and get you out of my body!'  
  
'There will be no need for that. I will leave soon enough. Did you think I'd want to be in here for my health?' She started to laugh in her mind.  
  
'I hate you.' I said and she just ignored me. After wandering around, she didn't bother going into my personal part of my mind, we made it to where I was going to get trained. Hiei was standing there, talking to Kurama. We did not hear what they had to say, but Kurama walked away, leaving Hiei.  
  
"I am amazed. You came here as of your own will, Fox." Hiei said. I wanted to shout, 'what makes you think I did want to?' Nara Ska smirked in my mind.  
  
"I've realized the value of training. Let's do free style combat. I believe I've improved." Nara Ska said. Hiei made no comment but a frown. It seemed to him that there was something wrong with me.   
  
"Yes." He said after a little bit.   
  
'He is going to try to find out what is wrong with you, Fox. It wont matter, whether he find out or not, he'll be dead at the end of it all.' Nara Ska thought to me. 'NO! I'll go to jail for killing him!' I shouted in my mind. 'That's your problem isn't it?' She said. 'Now watch a real fight.' I growled at her as we took a sword Hiei gave us and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Begin." Hiei said. What happened next, I'll never recall, it was so fast. He shot foreword as a blur and slid his sword to my neck. "You are not wanted here. Nara Ska." Hiei said. I smiled in my mind and shouted to Nara Ska 'Hah! He's better than you thought and now you will die!'   
  
'That is very wrong, Fox. You will die and I will return to myself. This is your body after all.' I gasped. 'NO!' 'But first I will have a bit of fun playing with Hiei before you both die. Hahahaa!'  
  
Nara Ska/Me slid out from his sword. "You've figured it out, but will you hurt her to kill me?" She laughed, well, we laughed. "I've possessed her and wont let go until you are dead. What are you going to do?"   
  
Hiei said nothing, but started to attack me. 'He's seriously going to kill me, just to kill Nara Ska. She is going to try to kill him and he's going to try to kill her, but really will kill me instead. This is not fun. Maybe if I try to fight her and get control…' I thought but was interrupted by Nara Ska. 'If you don't shut up, then you are the one who is going to die.' I snapped back , 'Then why do you sound so worried?'  
  
Nara Ska didn't reply and focused on the attack. Soon I realized, 'She can't think and fight. Maybe now is the time to try to distract her or find a way out. I can tell she isn't paying attention to me at all. She did sound worried…' At that moment Hiei's sword cut my arm, but something weird happened. I couldn't feel any pain at all. Zip. Nada. 'Why don't I feel it? Unless… This isn't my body… she could have copied mine, but, then how come I have her in my head? Or…Am I in hers?'  
  
Nara Ska vigorously attacked Hiei, but they seemed an equal match. "You haven't improved at all Hiei, you do realize that."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"I see you have also gotten less sociable." She managed to cut his right arm. "What? Feeling a little pain? I don't think that you will last." She laughed. I knew she could feel me thinking, but since she was so focused on the fights, it seemed like a small itch, I think.  
  
"You think you are the best of the best. So confident. What makes you think this hurts?"  
  
"Oh, it may not right now, but soon you will be feeling pain all over." She laughed. "You will die once I am done playing with you."  
  
"What makes you think that I am going to die anytime soon?" Hiei said calmly and they started to circle each other.  
  
'Well, if I'm in her body, then I must have gotten in here someway. If there is a way in, then there is a way out. If she can search my mind, then I can search hers. How?' I thought. Then something that must have been the answer popped into my mind. 'She didn't actually say that she was in my mind. She just told me that I was quick. So, I guess, since I believed that she possessed me, it seemed that she did. So if I don't believe it…'  
  
"I am getting sick of this child's play, Nara Ska. Girls body or no, you will die now!" Hiei said and blurred foreword.  
  
'I'm in my body and not in Nara Ska's copy of my body. I am not in her mind. She did not possess me.' I started to believe it and something strange happened. I saw Hiei coming and struck me and Nara Ska right when we separated. What he struck, wasn't me. It was Nara Ska. She had somehow merged with my body and I had unmerged it.   
  
Hiei's sword plunged through Nara Ska's heart. "What?" She gasped at the pain. "How can this be happening? I don't understand." Then she looked at me. 'How.. Did you escape?"  
  
"Don't ever underestimate me. You can die for all I care. You wanted us dead. Now feel the price." I said coldly to her. I picked up my sword and stabbed her chest. She gasped and a tear of blood rolled down he cheek. Then she smiled and laughed. "You're going down with me." She said. I looked a her confused. She conjured a long dagger and hit me in the chest.  
  
"No!" I cried. I soon gasped and looked at the blood on me I saw Nara Ska fall down dead. I soon fell down after her.  
  
No. I didn't die. How could I be telling this story if I had?  
  
Authors note: sorry for not having posted in a while. I know that this really isn't funny, but I needed to get rid of Nara Ska. Or have I? 


	15. Part 14

Part 14  
  
I stirred. Uggh. I opened one eye and closed it. I opened the other eye and closed it. I opened both eyes and started to sit up when I was pushed back down.  
  
"You shouldn't be getting up. That dagger hit you straight in the chest yet missed vital organs like your heart and lungs." Kurama said.  
  
"Thanks for the health lesson, but I didn't really need it." I sat up anyway despite what Kurama said. "I'm not getting up. I am sitting up. There is a difference."  
  
"Does it hurt to sit up?"  
  
"Uh. no. If it did, would I have done it?" I asked and he looked at me. "I'm serious! I wouldn't have!" I glared at him. "Fine, don't believe me."  
  
"I'll go tell the others that you are awake." He said sighing. He left the room. I made sure of that before stretching to see how serious it was. I found, it didn't hurt at all. I'm like, 'wow! I'm good as new!' I started to get out of bed and thought up a brilliant joke.  
  
"Hehehehe" I said grinning evilly. I threw my blankets around the room and opened the window to let the curtains move. I saw some paper and a pen and wrote, 'Help. I rubbed my monkey's tummy and saw a wild donkey. Please rescue me promptly. Go down the left stairs or out the window. Once outside, spin once in a circle and shout loudly. 'I can't believe I fell for this.' Remember, this is a help letter and u must help me.'  
  
I quickly put it down and went under the bed to hide. I thought, 'BWAHAHAHAH!!!!! This world will be mine! Nothing can stop me!' I heard the door open and grinned evilly.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! SHE'S GONE!!' I heard Botan scream. "SHE'LL DIE!!!!!!!! HIEI DO SOMETHING!!!!" She then noticed the note and read it. "Right! We must- wait a second!" She sweat dropped, I think, I mean, all I could see were their shoes. She probably sweat dropped.  
  
"I can't take this." Botan said. "First she's as hyper as can be, then she gets more hyper, then she gets serious when fighting, then disappears, then is supposed to have a vital wound that isn't supposed to be moved, and she goes around and plays games with us!" She said in one breath. She inhaled deeply. "I'm leaving." She said and walked out the room. Hiei stayed and walked over to the bed and knelt down. He knew I was there the whole time.  
  
"Fox-" Hiei starts to say but I interrupted him.  
  
"Fox? Who's that?" I didn't know, really. Hiei looked at me oddly. I did get out from under the bed and he frowned. "My name is. uh. I don't remember, but why did you call me Fox? It's not my name, is it?"  
  
"It was, the last time I saw you." Hiei said.  
  
"Then I suppose I should keep it, but- wait a minute. Why am I telling you this? Who are you?" I was forgetting things. It was awful. Hiei looked sad. I think it was some thing that Nara Ska did to me, but I don't really know. I never found out.  
  
"Hn. That's your problem." He said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Wait! Why were you in my room?" All of a sudden I stopped and froze. My head hurt really badly. I suddenly remembered who I was and all that stuff I forgot, except for one thing. 'Who was that man?' I thought. 'I think I met him once, but I can't remember.' I started to walk in the direction Hiei had gone.  
  
I ended up in Koenma's office. "HEY KOENMA!!! What's up? How's it going? What's shake'n bacon?" I addressed him. Then I looked and saw Hiei. "Who's he?" I asked. "He was in my room a few minutes ago and wouldn't say why."  
  
"Fox, did you really forget your name?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Uh, no. I did for a little bit, but then I remembered. Also, will you stop trying to get off subject? WHO IS THAT MAN?" I shouted at him. Hiei and Koenma looked at each other.  
  
"Hiei, will you look through her mind and see if she forgot anything else?" Koenma asked. Hiei nodded.  
  
"Don't you think that is a bit personal? My mind, I mean, and isn't he a stranger? Why would you do that to me? You're mean!" I shouted. "I WANT SUGAR!!!!" I screamed randomly. Koenma sweat dropped and Hiei looked at the ceiling in annoyance.  
  
"Give it to her and maybe she'll shut up so I can focus on her mind better."  
  
"I like you." I said to Hiei. "You're nice!" I smiled and gave him a hug. At that moment Hiei did 2 things. #1 looked through my mind. #2 blushed for a milli-second. AAWWWWW!!! It was adorable. Anyways.  
  
I could feel him going through my mind and remembered Nara Ska going through my mind. It felt like someone scratching my face when she did it but when Hiei did it, it was like some one combing my hair when it was really snarled. Which hurt more. It was tough, but I decided that Hiei was nicer about it.  
  
"Are you done yet? Where's my sugar? You said you'd give it to me! WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! I WANT MY SUGAR!!! GIMME A FLUFFY SUGAR BAR!!!! I MUST RESUME MY MISSION TO FIND THE FLUFFY SUGAR BAR!!!" I turned to Hiei. "I REMEMBER YOU NOW!!!"  
  
"You remember him?" Koenma asked.  
  
"YOU TOOK MY FLUFFY SUGAR BAR!!!!" I screamed. "HOW COULD YOU? IT WAS SO DEFENSLESS AND YOU JUST TOOK IT!! THAT WAS MY JOB!!!!!" I growled at Hiei.  
  
"Uh..uh.. Fox?" Koenma asked. He then shook his head realizing it was pointless. "Never mind. Hiei? Do you know what she is talking about?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. I entered her dream once. It was really stupid."  
  
"SO YOU ADMIT IT THEN!!! THE CONFESION HAD MADE FROM THE CONFESSIONER WHO DENIED THAT HE DENIED THAT HE CONFESSED IT!!!!" Honestly, it confused me too when I said that, but at the moment I didn't care. "I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANY MORE MR. NICE PERSON- I MEAN, FLUFFY SUGAR BAR STEALER!!"  
  
"My name is Hiei. Remember that."  
  
"Hiei. That sounds familiar. It's a mountain, right?"  
  
"Yes, but that is also his name."  
  
"Who's Hiei?"  
  
"The man over there."  
  
"I thought his name was Mr. Nice Person- I MEAN, FLUFFY SUGAR BAR STEALER!!!" They both sweat dropped.  
  
"This is pointless." Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Koenma. "I can't help out I guess. If she doesn't remember you, then I don't know what to do. Oh yeah, what did you find in her mind?"  
  
"A shield of Nara Ska's energy surrounding memories of me. Anything she learns about me, it is put inside the shield."  
  
"So she'll never remember you?"  
  
"Hn. I guess." He said coldly, but I couldn't help but notice that his shoulders drooped a tiny amount. I felt really bad for him right then.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't remember you sir." I said.  
  
"Hn. It's not like I care." He said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Uh bye." Then I shouted back to him. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME MY SUGAR?" 


	16. Part 15

Part 15  
  
"Koenma?" I asked him after Hiei left the room. "Why have I forgotten that man? Or are you just saying that I did?"  
  
"No, you forgot him." Koenma replied.  
  
"Oh." I paused and thought about how Hiei said anything I learned about him would enter a shield in my mind. I thought, 'But I can't even tell that there is a shield in my mind! I feel so bad for not remembering him… But how can I get rid of a shield that I can't even tell is there? This sucks.' I looked at Koenma. "What are we going to do about all this?"  
  
He looked startled for a minute but soon responded. "I don't know. I can't enter a living human or demon mind. It's not like I can do anything about it."  
  
"But you can find someone who can! Right? You can send people out to find someone who can get rid of the shield in my mind!" I liked the idea a lot, so I expanded on it. "I know! I can go out with some others and look for someone, or some people, who knew Nara Ska! Maybe they'll know what to do about it!" I said really quickly, but still at a speed that was completely understandable if you were paying attention.  
  
"That is a good idea!" He then shifted his attention to a blue bell and rang it. Well, 'rang' isn't quite the word. More like, 'slammed' the bell and it produced a loud 'QUACK' and I could swear that I had jumped so more than ten feet in the air! Koenma then called out, "OGRE!"  
  
Almost immediately, the blue ogre I had seen earlier that week, came running in. "Yes, Koenma sir! What is it now?"  
  
"Call Kurama and Hiei to me, oh, and Botan. That should be enough. Go!" Koenma ordered.  
  
"But Hiei will kill me! He was scaring away everyone today just by walking near them or glaring at him! He was really mad!" Ogre shouted back.  
  
"Then get someone else to do it!" Koenma yelled at him. "I need to talk to them all!" He then paused. "Oh yeah, I think Kurama went back to the human world. Forget about getting him. I'll have Botan give him a message afterward." He then shouted at the ogre again, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!"  
  
"Right away sir!" Ogre said in a hurry and scampered out of the room.  
  
"Who's Hiei?" I asked Koenma again. He sweat dropped, probably out of annoyance, but then grinned evilly.  
  
"He was your love…" He said in an evil voice.  
  
"Really?" I asked, but then noticed the evil gin on his face. "For some odd reason I don't think I should take your word on that." I said, my voice was full of suspicion. "I'll check with Botan when she gets here." I don't think Koenma heard me because he still had an evil grin and was muttering things like, "Fox…Hiei…love…marriage…babies…lots of babies…" At that point I went over to him and hit him hard on the head.   
  
I yelled at him right in his ear. "PERVERTED THOUGHTS SHOULD NOT BE IN A TODLERS HEAD!! AND YES, I DID SAY TODLER!!! YOU ARE SO DEMENTED!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THIS HIEI GUY IS!!! AND HERE YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT US HAVING bBABIES/B??? THAT IS DISGUSTING!!! I'M NOT EVEN 15 YET!!!"  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!" Koenma shouted back.   
  
"WHAT WAS I THINKING?! WELL IT SURE WASN'T PERVERTED THOUGHTS ABOUT MATCH MAKING!!!" I yelled back at him.  
  
"YOU HIT THE PRINCE OF SPIRIT WORLD ON THE HEAD AND IT HURTS!!"  
  
"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME EARLIER??!!"  
  
"NO!!! I WAS TOO BUSY WORRYING ABOUT MY HEAD!!"  
  
"YOU'RE HOPELESS!! YOU ARE A PERVERTED BABY!!!" I screamed at him.  
  
"I AM NOT A BABY!! AND WHERE DID YOU GET THE IDEA THAT I WAS PERVERTED!!!!"  
  
"WELL, FOR ONE THING, YOU WERE LOOKING LIKE THIS…" I imitated his evil look for earlier. "AND YOU WERE SMILING EVILLY" I started to smile evilly. "THEN YOU STARTED TO MUTTER LIKE THIS!!" I started to mutter, "Fox…Hiei…love…marriage…babies…lots of babies…"   
  
"You heard that?"  
  
"It's not like you were being quiet about it."  
  
"I'm hungry." He said trying to draw the conversation elsewhere.  
  
"Stop trying to get off topic!!" I said.  
  
"I'll give you su-" He started to say but I broke him off.  
  
"SUGAR??" I squealed and put on a huge puppy face. "Really? For real this time? Really Really? You promise?" I started ranting.  
  
"Yes, if you shut up!" He said as the door opened and Botan came in with the blue ogre.  
  
"YAY!!!" I shouted for joy and Koenma gave me a chocolate bar. I ate it quietly while they started talking. By 'they' I mean Botan and Koenma. I wasn't really paying attention, but they were talking about telling Kurama about my plan. She was about to leave, but I stopped her.  
  
"Botan?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Koenma said this to me about the guy in black that has a white bandage on his head."  
  
"Hiei?" Botan asked.  
  
"Uh…err…I don't know….could be. You see, I forgot who he is. Nara Ska made me forget everything I knew about him or will know/"  
  
"That's why you are all going on that trip! Remember to bring me souvenirs!"  
  
"Souvenirs?" I asked.  
  
"Little gifts from your vacation!"  
  
"Vacation?" I wondered at what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh never mind!" She said in a super cheerful voice. "What did Koenma say about Hiei?"  
  
"Who?" I asked. This was getting annoying.  
  
"Forget it. The guy that Koenma was talking to you about…" She trailed off letting me continue.  
  
"He said that… we were loves, but he had this evil grin, and so I had to check with you first." I said this while she snorted and started to laugh, but quickly started to slow down.  
  
"Um.. Yes!" She said giggling and Botan giggling could mean anything. I could tell she was enjoying this. 'If she is wrong… she will face the most severe punishment ever, given at my complete wrath.' I thought evilly. 'For now,' I continued to think, 'I will go along with it. I mean the worst thing that could happen is that they will die a horrible death.' I thought that cheerfully.  
  
"Ok!" I said and smiled happily.   
  
"Well, I must be going know, I have to tell Kurama about the trip. After all, he'll be going with you!"  
  
"Really?" I asked. I then struggled to remember that other guy. All I got was and 'H' in my mind. "And that other guy. His name begins with and 'H', right? He'll be going too?"  
  
"You're beginning to remember!" Botan said happily.   
  
"As in answer to your question, yes, Hiei will be going. After all, he is the person, more like demon, who you forgot!" Koenma told me.  
  
"That's cool! Right now, I feel….SUGAR HYPER!!" I screamed and laughed evilly.  
  
Botan was inching to the door while saying, "I'd better be going now…" I just laughed some more. 


	17. Part 16

Authors note: honest to god. I'm really running low on inspiration and motivation. I need ideas. Please give a review with any ideas. And sorry about having Koenma out of character. I just couldn't resist it before!   
  
Part16  
  
"SUGER HIGH!!!!!" I said screaming and ran out of Koenma's office. I ran past everyone squealing and laughing, but amazingly enough, not terrorizing anyone. (in case you didn't remember last time, I got mad sugar high and was terrorizing everyone in sight. I soon did stop running and laughing once I ran into a pillar and , man, did it hurt! I mean, running into a pillar would naturally hurt, but was this a natural pillar that would hurt if you ran into it naturally? NOOO!!!! I know you won't believe me, but it was made out of foam….. Uh yeah….. You know….. Maybe I shouldn't have told you that….. A bit embarrassing.   
  
  
  
Foam pillars shouldn't hurt, should they? I thought I must have imagined it and so I punched the darn pillar…..really hard.  
  
"OUCH!!! GOD DAMNIT!!!! THAT HURT!!!" I don't know where on earth I picked up those words, being brought up in an asylum…wait a sec… oh yeah. I remember now!   
  
//Flashback within this story of a flashback and yes, this whole story is a flashback//  
  
  
  
I was sitting on the one side of the door to my room. I heard a man try to get in. Like I said, it's like running into a brick wall. I heard him yell out.  
  
"OUCH!!! GOD DAMNIT!!! THAT FUCKING HURT!!!" I heard him and blinked. Then I yelled back.  
  
"THEN WHY'D YOU RUN INTO IT?!!" There was a pause.  
  
"I must have hit my head REALLY HARD." I heard him mutter. "The WALL is TALKING to me. Maybe I'm supposed to be here….."  
  
//end flashback//  
  
"Oh…." I said while remembering and ignored the workers staring at me. It's not like I did anything…..well, besides running into a pillar and screaming out swears after punching it…..But besides that I didn't do anything. I sat and thought for a bit. 'Then again maybe people running around like crazed loonies isn't normal here.' I thought. Jeez… I don't know how they survived.  
  
A bit after sitting on the floor, I got up and resumed my daily activities- after posting a sign on the pillar telling people not to run into it. My normal daily activities included running around like a sugar high freak, which I was, and sometimes being normal. Normal= not-so-sugar-high.   
  
  
  
During my running around the palace, I came to a set of stairs going down. I had a couple of choices.  
  
A) go down them  
  
B) go down them  
  
C) not go down them  
  
D) go down them  
  
So, which one was I to do? I thought it all out. 'A! yes! that's good! But wait- B is just as good! So is D! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? A, B, or D? I CAN'T CHOOSE!!! WAHHHHHH!!!!' Notice how choice C never even crossed my mind. I don't know how I survived back then. So simple, naive- well….. Does knowing where to kick a guy and make it really hurt count? Nah… So back to where I was before. My life was so simple, naïve, sugary….. Yes. Certainly the last one.  
  
All of a sudden I heard a call. I came from down the stairs. What was down the stairs? A voice. A voice was calling me down the stairs. The voice down the stairs was beckoning. I knew what I had to do! I shouted back,  
  
"Fox could not come to the phone right now, please leave a message after she runs for her life!" I said and ran off. Little did I know, that it was only…  
  
"Fox!" The voice called.  
  
"You will never catch me alive COPPER!!! AEEEE!!!" I said running as fast as possible. I did hear the person sigh.  
  
"Oh not this again." In case you didn't figure it out, it was Kurama. I was so surprised at finding out that it was only him, and not some unknown stalker, that I ran into something. Hard. I bet you will never guess what it could possibly be.  
  
"OUCH!!! GOD DAMNIT!!! THAT HURT!!!" I yelled at the foam pillar. Kurama stopped running, I could tell.  
  
"I did not know that you swore." He said calmly, but his eyes were big and full of surprise.  
  
"I learned how from a guy that ran into my door at the asylum."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Sad, isn't it."  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Go where?" I asked. Then it hit me. Hard.  
  
"OUCH!!! GOD DAMNIT!!! THAT HURT!!!" I yelled. I looked at the thing that hit me. It was a rock with a piece of paper tied to it.  
  
"OHHH!!!! A PRETTY PIECE OF PAPER TIED TO A ROCK!!!! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!" I said squealing. I grabbed it. "There will be a ransom note or a threat!!! This sort of thing always happens in fairy tales!!" I unraveled it. "Lets see…"  
  
"Yes?" Kurama asked. He was obviously curious too. I sweat dropped once reading it. Well, it's more like it didn't have anything on it.   
  
"Read it yourself." I handed it to him.  
  
"….." He stared at it. "This is interesting. A rock and a piece of paper flew out of nowhere to hit you on the head. There aren't any windows near by. The paper is also blank."  
  
"Or is it?" I asked.  
  
"You have an idea?" He asked me.  
  
"No.. I just always wanted to say that." Kurama sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, maybe it is written in invisible ink. I will hold onto it." He told me and I yelled out again.  
  
"OUCH!!! GOD DAMNIT!!! THAT HURTS!!" Another rock and message hit my head. I just handed it to Kurama and told him to read it. I started grumbling as he unfolded it. He stared at it for a moment. Well, for a long while.  
  
"DOES IT SAY ANYTHING?" I yelled.  
  
"Yes- and you didn't need to shout it." Kurama said and handed it over.  
  
"Yes I did. I needed to show my impatience." I looked the message over and gasped. This was not what I had been expecting at all.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is a short chapter! But be thankful for having a chapter at all! ^_^  
  
Yeah… and I want to have a vote.  
  
Should Fox go for…  
  
A) Kurama and make a sudden twist in the story  
  
B) Hiei and make the little demon have a love for the first time  
  
C) Both. She'll choose one in the end, but she'll only choose b/c she has to.  
  
This will help out a lot with plot ideas. 


	18. Part 17

Part 17  
  
'You want to find out what is the cure  
  
It won't work if you look for a friend of mine  
  
Think about it a little and consider your past  
  
I took your weakness and held it close at hand  
  
To remember you need to know one thing  
  
It says who you are  
  
It defines you from all others  
  
Figure out your name and you'll see  
  
The clouded will be revealed'  
  
I read it out loud and looked at Kurama. 'Is this message telling me to find out my name?' I thought. 'That is a serious problem. I don't know and never have known my name.' I then spoke to Kurama, "Do you understand what this means?"  
  
"I believe, it is saying that our journey would be pointless and that all you have to figure out is your name." He explained.   
  
"I ALREADY KNEW THAT!!!" I shouted at him in frustration. He backed away a little.  
  
"Then why did you ask?" He replied back. He looked like he was about to say something to me, but I had run off crying.   
  
  
  
"I'll never remember that man!! This is terrible!" I sobbed and kept running. 'I'll never be able to figure out my real name! I grew up in an asylum and was called a stupid nickname!!!! Is this the only way? To remember him? Maybe I can find a way to break that barrier around my mind…but then again…HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO REMOVE SOMETHING I CAN'T EVEN TELL IS THERE!!! You are so stupid Fox!!! You have the answer spelled out for you and can still do nothing about it!!' I thought while crying. I was still running and began to build up speed and crashed through a wall- well, maybe two… ALL RIGHT!! I ADMIT IT!! I BROKE 10 WALLS!!! But is that really my fault? I was only in the depths of despair…- when I crashed into something very firm and fell to the ground. Amazingly, I didn't cry out like I normally would have. Ok, it wasn't so amazing. I was already crying, so how could I 'cry' out? Get it? Never mind…  
  
The thing- or person it seemed- tensed up and growled. I heard a distinctly familiar word come from their mouth, but I couldn't guess who it was.  
  
"Hn." The man said. I looked up at him from my spot on the floor in confusion.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked and he sighed. He looked at me and told me his name before walking off.  
  
"My name is Hiei." I saw him walk off and started crying again. He seemed so…..so…..so sad. It was awful. Everything I mean. First that foam pill-  
  
"OUCH!! GOD DAMN IT!! THAT HURT!!!" I said. Somehow, I realized, I had gotten up and had started walking again. On that walk I had walked right into the foam pillar again. "Speak of the devil. I swear it stalks me." I mumbled and turned away only to find myself walking into another one and I jumped back only to hit the previous pillar. 'This is not fun….' I thought.  
  
  
  
I started to walk around the pillars but found another one. And another. And another. I had been surrounded. I did what a girl could only do n this situation.  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" I squealed and ran up to the closest mirror. "I KNEW PEOPLE- or things- COULDN'T RESIST ME!! GOTTA LOVE ME!!" I said while hugging the pillar. The pillar made a popping sound and a cloud of smoke appeared.  
  
"AHHHHH!!! I TURNED THE FOAM PILLAR INTO A-" I looked at what was on the ground. It was another message. "These things sure keep popping up everywhere.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear my most darling son, Koenma,  
  
Please remember to wash behind your ears everyday and send me a picture soon. Also, don't forget to change your diaper 4 times a day and STOP snaking on food for every occasion! You'll get fat and then who will want to marry you? Oh yes, and please watch this video I found of you. It was a homemade one. So adorable. Well got to go! Love you lots and lots!  
  
Love,  
  
Your mother  
  
Right. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I laughed really hard at this and then found the video tape. "Hmmmm….." I murmured. 'Embarrassing letter, maybe an embarrassing video….' I grinned evilly. This would be fun.   
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" My voice rang for miles. Then I stopped and looked at my situation. I was surrounded by pillars you know! 'The first one disappeared when I hugged it….. So….. Let's do something about the rest!' Soon popping noises were heard and the pillars gone. What was there was a sofa, T.V., a bag of popcorn, candy, more candy….. I stared at it and the candy was gone in less than .5 seconds. "Ah." I said. "Candy is the BEST!!!" I said and was going to go rampaging throughout the building but remembered the video and saw the T.V.   
  
"Hehehehehe….." I said and was about to put it in when a blue haired ditsy oars woman came through.  
  
"FOX!!!" She practically screamed. "There you are! What are you- Doing?" She looked at the T.V. puzzled and then burst out laughing. I was laughing too. While she had been talking, I had out in the video. Too bad you couldn't see it.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Our laughter was heard all the way to the human world, I swear. Inspecting the sound came a little midget in black and a red head also known as Kurama. Kurama opened his mouth.  
  
"What-" He stopped and gasped before beginning a laughing fit. Even the little man was having a hard time not smiling. (A/n: I know u r dying to know what was on it. Right? Hehehehehehehehe…)  
  
On the screen was Koenma. The rest I cannot tell you. It is classified information and also would be put under a section known as 'CENSORED'. Just joking. I would face a horrible death if I told you.  
  
Soon it became apparent that a certain someone would also come out here to see what was going on. Soon was too soon. The best part was coming up- I could feel it and what happens? All the stuff disappears- Except for the letter. I quickly picked it up and read it out loud only to be greeted with an angry- a VERY angry- toddler.   
  
His aura was scary- to a toddler that is ^_^. I never found out what came next. I dropped the letter and ran for my life.  
  
I don't think I made it that far. Unless one would say it was to my temporary doom.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!" I started to cry as someone dragged me back. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! I HAVEN'T RID THE WORLD OF PEOPLE WHO WOULD TAKE MY FLUFFY SUGAR BAR!!! WAH!!" I soon found myself sitting on the floor in front of a very angry toddler.  
  
Authers note:  
  
poll still pending.  
  
Kurama-2  
  
Hiei-4  
  
wait till later 2 choose-1  
  
chapter begins with the message Fox gets from the last chapter if u r chonfused!!! 


	19. Part 18

Part 18  
  
"Ko..en..ma…er…what a pleasant surprise! I guess I'll be going now…" I started to tiptoe away from the evil eyed dangerous 700 year old toddler. "Um...right!" I saw his face at his most max fury. I knew I was dead. I had to be right? He was in charged of the spirits of spirit world… I was so sure I was going to be a goner! Of course, the whole time I thought all this they were talking. By 'they' I mean Botan, Kurama, and an occasional 'hn' from Hiei.  
  
"Ko..sir..sorr..can't…help..laugh…teehee…" Botan managed to squeeze out between breaths. It seemed she would take a while till she would stop laughing. Kurama at least had regained his composure enough to explain what he knew to Koenma.  
  
"Hiei and I were walking down here, as I had been explaining to him about Fox's current condition, in search of her. It wasn't very hard. She IS the only one after all that has that type of laugh in the whole building…. Well, back to the point, we came down in the direction of her laughter and found her with Botan rolling on the floor laughing. I saw at once what they were laughing at, and it happened to be a video tape of you! It was really surprising! I never knew you did-" Kurama was cut off bye Koenma.  
  
"SAY ANOTHER WORD AND YOUR LIFE WILL BE HANGING BY A THREAD!" Koenma yelled while his face went red from embarrassment.  
  
"hn. I doubt you'd be able to accomplish such a feat!" the short midget put in. "This is Kurama we are talking about. Not some normal baka ningen."  
  
"Well, Mr. Skunk haired, short black midget, with a name that begins with an 'H', HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S ALL THAT?" I faced up to him. I was completely crazy. I had too much sugar in my veins. "I WANT CANDY!!" I started to sing the song 'I WANT CANDY' and dance around but started to short of Koenma. He had a frown on his face, but at least his evil aura had left. "Um, did I mention that I was surrounded by some pillars that when I hugged them they turned into the objects of our enjoyment? Not to mention tons and tons and tons of candy…" All of a sudden I had a craving for fast food… " A PIZZA HUT! A PIZZA HUT! KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN IN A PIZZA HUT!! A PIZZA HUT! A PIZZA HUT!! KENTUCKY MCDONALDS!! MCDONALDS!! KENTUKI FRIED CHIKEN IN A PIZZA HU-" I was cut off from the 'FAST FOOD SONG' and started staring back at the other who were looking at me. I saw all of them blink except for Hiei. I looked at him.  
  
"BLINKING CONTEST!!!" Botan squealed. " GO FOX! YOU CAN DO IT!!! YOU CAN BEAT HIEI!" That broke me out of it.  
  
"BOTAN!! SHUT UP!!! I DON'T NEED YOUR SUPPORT!!" She stepped back at my outburst. " I ALREADY KNEW I WAS GOING TO LOSE!!! HIEI IS LIKE A BAT!! HE DRESSES IN BLACK AND IS TINY!!! I'm almost expecting him to start drinking blood… I'm pretty sure his evil girlfriend, Nara Ska, did!" I got angry at her name, not even realizing that I had remembered her name. "I Mean, how could she know my name? I don't even know it and she looked into my mind to find it! Why that… she made it a trap! Just so as I would never remember HIEI!! I can't even remember his name!" I was practically screaming my thoughts out loud. "HE COULDN'T HAVE HIM AND SO SHE DIDN'T WANT ME TO HAVE HIM EITHER! SHE WAS JUST A JEALOUS FREAK! AND SO ARROGANT! PRETENDING TO KNOW MY NAME WHEN NO ONE HAS EVER KNOWN MY NAME!!!" I stopped for a breath. I started breathing heavily after my sudden outburst.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Koenma asked. "And did you just realize that you said more about Hiei than you should be able to…" He looked at Kurama who looked back.  
  
"Yes. I think…" Kurama began.  
  
"Of course!" Koenma replied.  
  
"If she can say that much about Hiei…."  
  
"Then she has probably broken the barrier!" He got really excited and, hopefully, forgot about the video.   
  
"Candy?" I asked. "That outburst really took out a lot of energy! I need another source." Botan blinked at me.   
  
"You have got to be kidding me! You! Run out of energy? Give me break! And that was COMPLETELY off topic!" She said laughing. All of a sudden a rumbling noise was heard and everyone looked around ready for an attack. Except, that is, for me. I just turned away and blushed.  
  
Hiei came to his senses first. "Bakas." They looked at him. "When she says she needs more energy and then you hear a rumbling noise, did you even consider it being her stomach?" They stopped.  
  
"That does make sense." Kurama said.  
  
Poll pending SEND IN YOUR FINAL VOTES!!!  
  
Current results  
  
10-kurama  
  
7-hiei  
  
1-other  
  
1-wait till later  
  
"How does such a thin person make a noise that loud?!" Koenma said amazed.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW OR CARE!!!" I yelled. "I DEMAND A FLUFFY SUGAR BAR!!!"  
  
"I WILL NOT!!!"  
  
"Koenma, do you even know what it is?" Botan butted in.  
  
"I don't, but that is beside the point!" He stopped. He looked at me suspiciously. "Yeah, Fox, what IS a fluffy sugar bar?" All of a sudden a T.V. crew came in…I'm just joking. I think it would be really funny though! ^_^  
  
The atmosphere got darker. I stepped forward. "Once upon a time…a captain sent a brave warrior to search for the legendary fluffy sugar bar…" I began.  
  
"Let me guess. You are making this up." Kurama said.  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!" I objected. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF INCORRECT FALSE HOODS!!"  
  
"Wouldn't that mean you were agreeing with him?" Botan said.  
  
  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"But you meant it." Hiei voiced coldly.  
  
"You're no fun!" I said in a whiny voice. I made a puppy face at Koenma and Botan.  
  
"No." Koenma said. "Botan, don't you dare. This is her punishment for showing that tape!"  
  
I started to tear up. "But, but, but…." I looked at Hiei. He just looked in the other dircetion. Then I finally looked at Kurama. I put on the biggest puppy face ever. He just grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry Fox, but it is Koenma's orders." He told me.   
  
"WAAAAHHHHHH!!!" I cried. "THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD!!! I SHALL PERFORM THE RITES OF RAISING THE DEAD!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" KOENMA SAID. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!"  
  
"Tired?" Botan asked.  
  
"No." He said.  
  
"Forgot to change your diaper 4 times today?" I asked in a teasing voice. Oh, I could be cruel too! ^_^  
  
"NO!! Well…" He looked sheapish. "uh.. Maybe…"  
  
"ARE YOU JOKING? I WAS ONLY KIDDING!! MAN!! Your mom was serious!" I said laughing at him. Botan and Kurama had already started backing away. Hiei was already gone. Koenma, in his embarrassment, disappeared. I was left alone.  
  
"THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!!" I said and sat down. I started to grumble. When something grabbed me from behind… 


	20. Part 19

Part 19  
  
I would have screamed if I could but the 'thing' that had grabbed me was choking me. I wiggled and squirmed, attempting to get out of his grasp. I never looked at the 'Thing's' face. I was too busy trying to scream and get away. I did kick him a few times, but it wasn't as if he cared. He kept doing this to me and I gasped for breath. It was going black. I was sinking when I heard a voice. It wasn't the 'Thing', but another person or thing. As if there were any people in the palace!   
  
"Enough. She can't even fight back. We are supposed to bring her back alive. If she loses any more air she will die and I won't help you out when you have to explain to the BOSS." said a man's voice. I hated the sound of it. If it was an object, it would be covered in slime and dirt. He spoke those words as if he was the most important thing in the world. 'Ugh. He sounds disgusting!' I thought.  
  
The Thing nodded his head and let my neck go. I gasped for breath and collapsed into a pile on the floor. I had been weakened by the lack of air. 'What is going on? Who are these creeps and why hasn't anyone noticed what has happened to me?' I thought about that for a sec and then dropped it because I was being picked up by the guy with the slimy voice. I will call him Slime for now. He leaned towards my ear.  
  
"Try anything funny and you will feel pain, intense pain." I looked at him and saw his face. In contrast to his voice, his face was remarkably handsome, despite the scar that ran across his face.  
  
"Who…" I whispered.  
  
"It is nothing to you, but we are going to leave soon so just shut up!" He spoke quietly yet it harshly. I stared at him and then turned away. I would have argued except that I was low on sugar energy and was weak from being choked by the Thing. At this time I saw the Thing's face. Trust me. You never want to see that ever in your life! I swear I almost had a heart attack. It was a mass of mangled flesh. Instead of a mouth it had these little vertical lines, about an inch long that would open when he would breathe. His eyes were of red smoke. I mean it as in his eyes were empty sockets that had red smoke in them and gave off little puffs of it. He has random scars on his face. His head was half bald and the other side had stringy hair that seemed to stick together like when someone gets blood in it. His hair was pitch black and had little silver balls on the ends of little clumps of stands. I started to scream, but was cut off by Slime's hand and flesh burning glare.   
  
"I said shut up." He hissed at me. We started to progress down the hall. He nodded to the Thing. It removed one of the little silver balls in its hair and threw it at the right of a mirror. The silver ball exploded soundlessly and everything seemed to stop around us. All shadows were tinted with silver. The mirror that the ball had hit was slowly swirling, but speeded up. It soon formed a doorway. I gasped at what was beyond it. A world colored silver. Everything was alive and just the same as over here but was silver colored. We started to walk through it. I realized that we were going into the mirror and thought quickly.  
  
'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO????!!!!!!' and soon had destroyed that thought with another. 'What can I do? We're about to go though it and I can't do anything that involves sound or movement! I can do sword fighting…but that means movement! DAMNIT!!! Well… I guess I can do noth-wait!' I remembered when I had been mad at Hiei and had made his robe catch fire! 'Yes! I'll do that! But how had I done it?'  
  
I couldn't remember in time. We had gone through the mirror. Slime put me down onto the ground.  
  
"Have a nice look around!" He smirked. "You're going to be here for the rest of your life!" I gasped as he said it and watched them, stunned, leave the mirror and have it close behind them! I saw that I could see through the mirror and ran up to the glass.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Slime looked at me and laughed. "There is only one way to get out and you will never figure it out. So I will tell you just to spite. Anyone can see you, but won't be able to release you. That is, unless they know to smash this mirror, take the largest piece and are willing to…take their own life." He laughed. "Enjoy living in the mirrors of the palace. You will never be able to get out of here. You wouldn't have one of your friends give their life for you! Hahahaha!" He bowed at me mockingly. "You are now the princess of the mirrors." His smirked was large and I yelled angrily at him.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!! YOU…YOU…why did you do this? What am I to you? WHO are you ANYWAY?"  
  
"Ha. I am called Sivario and am aiding my friend Jaro Ska for revenge."   
  
"Revenge for what? I've never met or even SEEN him before in my life!" I screamed back at him. 'Wait..' I thought. 'Ska…I have heard that name before.' I gasped at realization. "HE'S Nara Ska's brother?!!!"  
  
"Yes. I see you figure that part out. He can not allow the death of his sister go by."  
  
"BUT I DIDN'T EVEN KILL HER!!!"  
  
"Yes, Hiei did, but we know she would rather have YOU dead." He said and I stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Me? But she only attacked me because she wanted to kill Hiei!"  
  
"That was part of the reason." He said.  
  
"Part? You mean there is more to it than that?"  
  
"Of course. Why did she choose you or all people? Why did she wait until you came around before trying to kill him?" I couldn't fathom why and told him, "I don't know."  
  
"This is interesting! You don't even know what you are! Hahaha! Since you don't know, I'm not going to tell you! Anyways, I am out of time. We must depart. Have fun inside of your new home!" He laughed as Jaro Ska and himself disappeared. I banged against where the mirror was.  
  
"NO!!! Let me go!" I started to cry when I heard voices. It was Kurama and Botan.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Kurama was asking Botan.  
  
"Maybe we hurt her feelings and is hiding from us!" She said.  
  
"I don't think so… I feel like it is something else." He murmured.  
  
I looked at them and started to bang against the glass and shout to them, "KURAMA!!! BOTAN!!! I'M HERE!!!"  
  
They looked around startled. "Did you hear that?" Botan asked, scared.  
  
"Yes. It sounded like Fox!" Kurama said surprised.  
  
'They can hear me! Good!' I thought. "OVER HERE!!!! I'm in the mirror!"  
  
"What?" Kurama asked and looked at the mirror. Botan did so also and gasped.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! FOX!!!" She screamed. 


	21. Part 20

Part 20  
  
"Kurama! Botan! I'm stuck and I don't know what do! I'm stuck here I don't think I can get out! I mean, yeah, I can get out, but I can't!" I was saying frantically.  
  
"Hold it Fox! What are you talking about? And how did you get into that mirror in the first place?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Skip that!" Botan shrieked "How are we going to get her out of there?"  
  
"Botan-" I began, but was cut off.   
  
"HELP!! HELP!!! FOX IS STUCK IN A MIRROR!" Botan was beginning to panic. Kurama was just shaking his head.  
  
"Botan…" He tried to begin, but was also cut off.  
  
"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!??" She screamed. She then nearly fainted, but only slumped to the floor. Kurama knelt next to her to see that she was ok and more calmed down. He stood up and faced me in the mirror. "Fox, can you please explain what happened?" He asked. I nodded my head.  
  
"After you guys had left, something grabbed me from behind." I started.  
  
"SomeTHING?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, I refuse to classify it as anything else!" I said. "Then I was soon dragged off and was nearly choked to death!" I made the hand motions for showing that I was chocked. "Then this other guy that came in told him to stop. Said something about a boss wanting me alive…" I shook my head to clear any thoughts and to get back on track. "They dragged me off and the thing-he actually had a name! It Jaro Ska! - Took one of his silver balls-" Kurama cut me off.  
  
"Silver balls?"  
  
"Yeah!" I looked at his expression and quickly said, "NOT THAT!!! There were these little silver balls in his hair!" Kurama looked a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I should not have jumped to conclusions- wait a minute? Jaro SKA?" He looked thoughtful.   
  
"Yes! He turned out to be Nara Ska's brother. You'd have never thought it! She actually had a non mangled and non scarred head with a real mouth and eyes! His eyes frick'n SMOKED!!!"  
  
"A joint?" Botan asked amazed.  
  
"WHAT IS WITH YOU TWO?" I yelled. "No! They just had red smoke in them! JUST LET ME FINISH!!!" I said exasperatedly. "So Jaro took one of his silver balls and through it at this mirror. It turned into a door! Then Jaro and Sivario- The other guy-" I added hurriedly before they asked any questions. "Took me into the mirror and told me that I'd be living the rest of my life here!" Then I added, "They told me how to escape."  
  
Botan jumped to her feet and pressed her face against the glass- it made me crack up- and asked, "YOU KNOW HOW TO ESCAPE?! THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?" She screamed.  
  
"Why didn't you get out earlier if you knew how?" Kurama paused. "Or you know, but could not? Does it involve needing outside help?" I nodded.  
  
"The mirror needs to be smashed."  
  
"That's all?" Botan asked.  
  
"I assume it wouldn't be." Kurama told Botan.  
  
"Why is that?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, it seems, is that simple anymore. It probably also must have some more dangerous part to it. Am I right, Fox?" I nodded.  
  
"Yes, but I hate to say it."  
  
"Is it really that bad? It's not like anyone is going to die or anything…or is it" He changed his expression once he saw mine.  
  
"It is so sad, isn't it?" A new voice said. It sounded slimily familiar. Sivario stepped out from the shadow. "Someone must take the biggest of the broken glass shards and use it to take their life!" He laughed. "I hope you enjoy getting her out of there!" He turned to go, but Kurama took out his rose whip and caught it on Sivario's leg, making him fall.   
  
"There must be another way." Kurama said. "From what I know about mirror traps, there are always 3 ways to escape. I believe you told her the worst one."  
  
Sivario stared in shock. "How do you know that? Only skilled thieves know that! Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
"What you want to know is not who I am, but who I was." He said calmly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He then smiled. "It doesn't matter. You'll never find out."  
  
"Of course I will." Kurama's face was an angry calm glare that freaked many people out if you were the receiver of the glare. All of a sudden there was a clash of glass and a loud thump. Kurama turned around to see a man on the floor- Jaro Ska- and Botan holding a broken vase.  
  
"He was trying to sneak up on you." She said. Kurama voiced his thanks and turned back to Sivario who was cowering.  
  
"I will tell you everything, just don't hurt me!" He began to grovel.  
  
"Then start talking." Kurama put on his best poker face.  
  
"The way I said earlier was one of the ways, but I only know of the second one!"  
  
"Only the second? Not the first or third?"  
  
"Yes! I swear! That is the only way I know of!" He cowered at Kurama's poker face with a hint of murder in his eyes.  
  
"Fine. Then tell me, Why pick this mirror? Of all the ones in the palace, you picked this one. Why?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I won't tell you that. My boss would kill me!"  
  
"You're going to die anyways if you don't say."  
  
"FINE!" Sivario was frightened. "This mirror is known as the gate to the fourth world. The gate keeper is Jaro Ska. He is the only one who is able to go into that world, except for one."  
  
"And that would be your boss, correct?" Kurama asked. Sivario nodded his head crying.  
  
"Well, he lives in that world and watches through the mirrors in this world. He saw Fox and knew he had to get her!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well…" He looked at me, glaring. "She is…She is…the guardian of the fifth world."  
  
"Fifth world? What is this anyways about the worlds?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The first world is the Demon world. Its guardian is the king. The Human and spirit world are the second and third. Their guardian's are King Yama and Koenma. The fourth world is the mirror world. Its guardian is my boss. This world has a gate keeper. Not everyone is allowed in that world. Only A select few. Then there is the fifth world. Fox is the keeper. It's legendary and no one actually knows what it is. They say that her name is the key to that world, but only Jaro's sister knew it and her old partner. I never knew who it was. My boss wanted to find out her name and use her so he may rule the fifth world." Sivario took a deep breath.  
  
Kurama, Botan, and I just stared. "Why does my name have to keep popping up? I don't even know it!" I said and a thought came across me. 'Nara Ska knew my name…her old partner knew it…Hiei was her old partner…HIEI KNOWS MY NAME?!!' My thoughts continued racing 'If my name was the key to the world and she some how went there and realized that it was a world that should never be visited…then she'd want to kill the only other person that knew of it…to stop others from being able to go to that world…It all makes sense!'  
  
"KURAMA!! I have it all figured out! Listen-" I was cut off by a deep voice.  
  
"There you are Fox. Too bad he won't get to hear it." I turned around. "Hello, I am the fourth guardian. Welcome to my world. Now, you'll be coming with me."  
  
"What?!" I yelled. 


	22. Part 21

Fox 21 It's the last chapter….dun dun dun….don't worry. I'm gonna make a sequel! lol. I just needed to change the story line. And I'm changing the story from um…mumble mumble…person to um…that other person….maybe3rd or 2nd, maybe first…dunno really. (i'm talking about like 3rd person or second person. i forgot which is which) oh yeah. i had put a poll for people to vote on who Fox would be with. the winner was KURAMA!! and i said "screw u poll, i'm putting her with Hiei" lol  
  
"I will NOT go with you!" Fox said to the mysterious man.  
  
"Of course you will." The man glowered and his shiny silver crown frowned with him. The man put on a face of annoyance and slapped the crown. "CAN'T YOU BEHAVE LIKE A NORMAL CROWN FOR ONCE?!" He shouted at the crown. Fox started to twitch out of annoyance or the surprise of seeing such a stupid scene.  
  
"Um…mister?" Fox began, but stopped. It was pointless to try to talk to him while he was screaming at his crown.  
  
"WHY DID I GET YOU AS A CROWN?! WHY NOT SOME NORMAL CROWN FROM SOME NORMAL WORLD WITH A NORMAL LIFE STYLE AND WITHOUT ANY ANNOYING, TALKING, MOVING, AND STUPID, -also annoying, oh yeah, and did I say annoying?- CROWN!!! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE SUCH TREATMEANT?!!" The mysterious man was screaming at the crown he had removed from his head and was presently bashing on the side of the wall and against a chair and then back to the wall and back to the chair and back to the wall….and kept going.  
  
During this time (it was a long one) Fox was communicating with her friends on the other side of the mirror. Botan had collected the others and brought them to join Kurama and Fox. The soon began to talk. It took about 15 minutes to get everyone to understand what was going on.  
  
"Oh great, now we have to save Fox? Hn." Hiei muttered, obviously not in the best of moods.  
  
"And apparently someone has to kill themselves to save her…"Koenma said. He turned to Hiei. "You should do it."  
  
"Why don't I kill you first?" Hiei said coldly back. "I would never kill myself for a weakling."  
  
"Well, that's a good thing, because Fox isn't one."  
  
"YEAH KOENMA!!! YO DA MAN!!!" Fox shouted.  
  
"Of course I am. Why would I be any lower?" He said smugly.  
  
"Oh yeah!!" Fox said as a light bulb went off. "I forgot something. Hiei," She began.  
  
"I'm leaving." Hiei said. "This is worth nothing to me." He said making direct eye contact with Koenma, causing the spirit world prince to begin shaking.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Fox said. "I KNOW YOU KNOW MY NAME!!! Not my nickname! So come back here! I need to know it." Hiei stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"I am afraid I cannot tell you. If I did, whenever you said your name the barriers around the world you guard would weaken and eventually fall." Hiei said. Kurama looked at him wondering, 'if Hiei is this afraid of her world, I wonder what could possibly be there.'  
  
"But if I just tell the damn guy," Fox motioned to the man still bashing his crown around, "I might be able to get out of this place!! That's all he wanted to know!"  
  
"It wouldn't work that way." Koenma said. "Only people of your family line can break the barrier. And even then, only females. They all are given the same name."  
  
"But wouldn't that get confusing?" Fox asked acting like a moron, asking a question like that in a time like this. Koenma continued talking.  
  
"They used to know their name their whole life. It was commonly known throughout your family. Everyone had nicknames that they would call each other so as to avoid using the name. Nothing eventful happened until 2 new children were born into the family. 2 twin girls. When they both turned 5, their father told them the secret name as everyone else had done for their children. One of these girls was calm, quiet, and jealous. Her sister was mischievous, loud, hyper, and enjoyed sword fighting. Of the two, the second was overall more skilled and made her sister jealous, but the first sister was smarter and overrun with jealously and decided to break the biggest rule of the family. She said the name. I am not sure what happened but the results were everyone was dead with empty hollow eye sockets, except the twins. The second sis apparently survived, for which I have no explanation. The first was dead, but looked almost alive, unless one saw where her hands had pressed a dagger into her chest in order to commit suicide." Koenma explained.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Botan asked. Only to be hushed Kurama.  
  
"I'm not finished yet," Koenma began. "The second sister was taken away by 2 demons. They were partners in crime and yet, did not hurt the child. They apparently had known what she was and left her for spirit world to find. Spirit world found her still asleep and discovered who she was and what happened by using past- seers. These seers saw the past of the place they stand on. They described everything to the non past-seers and died the moment they saw what had happened after the name was said with hollow eyes. We knew the effect of what happened because it was there in front of our men's eyes. Knowing what happened, we found out from her, who she was. My father knew which family she was from and immediately had her memories erased and placed in the safest place at the time; Spirit Hoard asylum."  
  
"Wait a sec, if she was there, then how come I never knew?" Fox asked, obviously not getting what he was saying.  
  
"Baka, let me finish! Now I am going to tell you the names of the 3 characters in the story that are of irrelevance. First, the two demons. They were Nara Ska and Hiei."  
  
"WHAT?!" Shrieked Fox and Botan. Kurama had a look of surprise on his face but said nothing.  
  
"Second," Koenma began. "The name of the surviving twin was Fox."  
  
"WHAT?!" Shrieked Fox and Botan again. Kurama didn't change his expression. He had already gathered this from what he had already heard. Hiei was indifferent. This was nothing new to him.  
  
"And the guy in the mirror is King Wally. He obviously doesn't know what he is doing. Trying to enter that world!" Koenma said angrily.  
  
"How do you know so much? Why did you take fox from the asylum?"  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing. Every year we take the insane or disabled demons in there, yes it's an asylum for demons stuck in the human world, and cure them and bring them home. I was doing nothing out the ordinary by taking Fox from there. I only just found out about all of this and who Fox was right before you brought me here, Botan. My father had just found out and had to explain it all to me."  
  
"So you and Hiei both know her name?" King Wally said sliding out of the mirror and grabbed Koenma. "Tell me or you die. I'll open a link through a mirror to the worst part of hell itself and throw you in. Tell me, now. If they even move an inch, I will do it immediately with this mirror attached to the palm of my hand."  
  
Koenma was obviously surprised and cried. "NO!! I CAN'T!!!"  
  
"DO IT!!" King Wally ordered and started to open the portal.  
  
"Fine!!!" Koenma squealed.  
  
"No! Don't Koenma!!" Botan said!!  
  
"Its ok, just because he has to say it, doesn't mean Fox will." Kurama said.  
  
"I guess your right." She agreed, realization dawning on her face.  
  
"Her name is Mimiforagashitaka!"  
  
"That is one long name…" Fox said. 'I'll never be able to say it!' She thought.  
  
"Now…You!" King Wally looked at fox and didn't let go of Koenma. "SAY IT." he said using a tone of power. Using this tone forces one to do what is bid by the speaker.  
  
"It." Fox said, able to outsmart him.  
  
"Fine. SAY YOUR NAME or Koenma dies." He ordered her while putting up a shield around him and Koenma to prevent interference.  
  
"No…Noo…" Fox started but then her eyes went blank. "MIMI…FORAGASHI…TAKA!!!" She said while King Wally let go of Koenma and re-entered his mirror world.  
  
"NOW!!! MY TIME HAS COME!!!" He laughed evilly.  
  
The atmosphere around Fox changed. Dark clouds streamed around her and crackled with lightening. Fox changed too. Her eyes narrowed and became red, huge, and demonic. She began to snarl as though out of control and the gate to the fifth world began to open.  
  
As everyone stood around prepared the portal took shape and formed a doorway. Laughing evilly, King Wally made is way to it. "I HAVE FINALLY FOUND A WAY TO THE FIFTH WORLD!!!! HAHA!" He reached the door and turned the knob, paying no attention to the new Fox, whom was currently sneering at something the king didn't know.  
  
What came out, no one had expected. It was a small child. It looked at King Wally. "Who are you?" he asked. "You are not my father! LEAVE!!" The small boy shrieked and his body started to twist and turn. It finally settled on the image of a fox. It sneered at King Wally and jumped over to Fox. Fox reached out her hand to make contact with his paw when Hiei muttered something to Kurama.  
  
Kurama's eyes opened wide and yelled to Fox, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"  
  
"Why not?" Fox sneered again; her red, demonic, eyes flashed. Then she touched the fox and they merged. More like, Fox became possessed. When she spoke again, it was no voice of hers.  
  
"This works just fine. Last time I came out I had forgotten to do something about the guardian. I killed everyone by sucking out their soul. Just like I'll do to you, Wally. I need energy after being locked up in a world specially made for me. It was quite lonely being by myself all the time. My energy fades as time goes on and I need some nourishment. Come to me Wally." He spoke in a hypnotic tone. Wally's eyes closed halfway and began to take slow steps towards Fox/demon guy.  
  
"What…are……doing….to me..?" he tried to speak like normal.  
  
"I have to be in contact with my prey to take their soul. Why else do you think I'm making you walk towards me?" He chuckled with his deep voice, no two voices. His voice hadn't quite overpowered Fox's. You could still hear hers faintly, but saying something else.  
  
"What is going on? I feel so heavy, like when Nara Ska possessed me… It's like watching my body from a different point of view. Like I'm a ghost or something, except that I know I'm still attached to my body." Fox was saying, but no one could here her, except Hiei.  
  
"He's possessed her, Kurama." Hiei said to Kurama. "Even if we could get though the mirror, we couldn't kill him without killing her."  
  
"I thought you didn't care about Fox." Kurama said slyly.  
  
"Hn. That is the ultimate demon. He was more powerful than he king of the nether world."  
  
"More powerful than the king of the nether world?" Kurama hoarsely whispered. He didn't expect that at all.  
  
"Me and Nara Ska would have killed the girl, if we hadn't seen what she was holding back. It would be foolish to remove the guardian; possibly it would destroy the barrier made for the fifth world forever."  
  
"I see. That is why you left her for spirit world to find." Kurama said. To this, Hiei made no answer; instead, he was watching what was happening inside the mirror.  
  
King Wally had reached the ultimate demon. The demon reached out with Fox's hand and placed it on his head. King Wally's body began to shake violently and his eyes seemed to shrink until they left nothing but a hollowed space. A powder seemed to rise from the hollows that were King Wally's eyes and it trickled into the demons/ Fox's open mouth. Fox/demon guy grinned happily with Fox's demon fangs sparkling. Eying the others on the other side of the glass, the ultimate demon licked his lips. The demon all of a sudden had a big surprise.  
  
Fox began to remember her lost memories. Temporarily the possessed body froze, to the observer's confused fascination. Fox then saw what happened the last time the ultimate demon had arrived.  
  
Her sister had opened the portal door after saying the name and greeted the ultimate demon. He laughed and began to suck the souls one by one, to which nothing could be done about. It terrified Fox's sister so much that she begged for her life, as well as her sister's, to be spared. The demon just laughed and told her that she would live. He needed her, but not Fox. He moved towards Fox when her twin said the name again. "It doesn't work like that. Once it's open, it stays open. Nothing to be done." He told her not realizing it was buying her time to consider suicide rather than see her sister die. As the demon began walking towards Fox she ran over to her dead father and took his dagger and killed herself. She hadn't thought that it would close the portal. She just couldn't stand the pain of everyone she knew dead before her. She died and her sacrificed blood sealed the portal and the ultimate demon inside it forever. Fox ran over to her dead sister and began to cry.  
  
Fox was gasping. "YOU CAN BE STOPPED!!!" She said in her own voice. Her voice dominated the demons voice, greatly shocking him.  
  
"Yes, but being unable to move the body on your own, you're just going to have to watch all your loved ones die. Just like your pathetic sister." He laughed.  
  
"YOU WON'T!! I WONT LET YOU!!!" Fox screamed and ran to the glass that separated her from her friends and broke it.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE IN CONTROL!!!" The demon screamed at her.  
  
"I AM GOING TO STOP YOU FROM KILLING MY FRIENDS!! DIE!!!!!" with that last statement Fox stabbed herself in the chest and began to die, along with the demon. She smiled as the blood slowly trickled out of her mouth. "Don't forget me guys. Especially Hiei." This caused Hiei to look startled. "I'd hate to be forgotten, like I had forgotten you. Especially since I…" she paused. "I like all of you, but I think I love Hiei, not that he cares." Hiei looked shocked. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The demon screamed at her. He was dieing with her as he had possessed her body. "I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE!!!"  
  
"Sucks…" Fox coughed up blood. "…for you asshole. Now die!" Fox pushed the blade further into her chest.  
  
"NOO!!! FOX!!!" Botan was crying. "I can't stand bringing people I care about to spirit world!!!"  
  
"Fox, if you stop, maybe we can fight him!" Kurama suggested.  
  
"It doesn't work like that. I got my memories back and the only way to seal the portal up is for suicide of the guardian, at least, I think it is! Either way I am going to win. I don't care if he dies with me or gets sealed away in the fifth world forever!  
  
"Botan, stop crying. You're a good friend and are too cheerful to cry! Koenma, you're a great, but slightly messed up prince. I had better get a good spot in heaven for this! Kurama, you're a great friend and I think you seriously need a girl, mate." This caused them all to chuckle. "And Hiei, like I said before," A single tear rolled down her cheek and she returned to her normal form. "I love you. Good bye everyone, but I don't think this will be the last time we see each other. Bye." And with that, Fox died with the demon that possessed her.  
  
Her body began to glow and was found outside the mirror. Everyone hurried over to her dead body. Botan crashed the ground next to it, sobbing her heart out.  
  
"It's not fair! She shouldn't have to die! She shouldn't!!" Botan's whole body was shaking. "And we couldn't do ANYTHING!!"  
  
"That's not true." Kurama said while a tear rolled down his cheek. "We were there for her in her last moments. She was with friends and did a great thing. Is there any way to die more happily?" He put his arm around her shoulders, comforting her.  
  
Koenma would have cried, but stopped by turning into his teen form which didn't cry. It was too important a moment to be a baby. He just stared at her dead body in silence.  
  
Hiei approached her body and sat next to it. He never knew about how she felt. At a loss, he let one quiet tear roll down his face. It soon became a crystal and Hiei took it in his hands. He then realized something. Even if he didn't love her, he cared about her and wanted her back. If he could have had anyone in the world, it would have been her. Now it was too late and she was gone from his life forever. He placed the tear gem into her mouth so she could bring into death.  
  
"Good Bye…Fox" Hiei put a hand on her shoulder and stood up sadly.  
  
Hope you liked it. I'm putting an epilogue on as a separate chapter along with the names of my reviewers. Tell me if I forget yours. 


	23. Epilogue

Part 22  
  
Epilogue  
  
Fox found herself in the gates of judgment and was looking around, when she felt something in her mouth. She spat it out and found it was a tear gem. She felt that it was Hiei and began to cry happily.  
  
She approached the throne where Koenma was sitting. "Where are you going to put me, Koenma? I hope I've been a good girl!" Fox said cheerfully.  
  
"I have you under the best place possible, but you do have a choice." Koenma told Fox.  
  
"Choice?"  
  
"You will go there, or be reincarnated."  
  
"Really?" She looked happily then dropped her face. "But I won't be with the others."  
  
"I can make it so as you were born on the same day you previously were in the same year."  
  
"Huh? How's that possible. There can't be two me's at once!"  
  
"No, but there can be a Fox and a reincarnated Fox at the same time. After your death today is done, again, Kurama and Hiei will soon find you, but you will be different. You will remember nothing unless you find something that will reawaken your memories. There is only one thing that is able to do that and you have to be the one to find it, but you won't even know you are looking. At least you'll be with your friends again." Koenma explained. Fox paused to think about it.  
  
"Hmmm…I'll forget everything…had to find something without knowing what it is and that I'm even LOOKING for it…hmm…" She paused again. "What do I have to do?"  
  
Author's notes: Fox's Name is finished, but like I said, there will be a sequel of her reincarnated self. I wasn't going to originally finish this story, but I felt bad and decided to end it now rather than never. The previous chapter is super long and I could actually make it into 3 more chapters, but since this is the end, I felt it should be the longest and most important. The whole last chapter is almost 3,000 words. My normal chapters are normally barely over 1,000. The sequel is going to be called Living Through it All. (As of right now that is)  
  
Hope you liked it. I'm putting an epilogue on as a separate chapter along with the names of my reviewers. Tell me if I forget yours.  
I'd like to thank all my reviewers for supporting me all the way. I don't think I got many, if at all, flames (except by my sis, but she doesn't count) and that means I must have done something right.  
Thanks for reading sugarcrazyFox

52 awesome readers! or some number along that point...  
Lonely Sprite  
SunMei-of-Wu  
Katsuka-firewolf-demon  
killersmurf01224  
Kitsune Kit  
Warrior Elf  
Hiei's1girl  
omg like whoa  
sun mei  
Ceres Mikagi  
Hieisbestbuddy888  
tiicc  
DON  
GOTTA  
FUCKYOU!  
BITCH  
MYKURAMA!  
Crazy Kitsune and Miya  
Ookami Aya  
HieisBuddy888  
curlycat  
tina  
?????  
Kera Stormwing  
I love candy123321  
the EVIL qween of candyyyy  
hippopotiminousss  
cool dudete-  
Nina  
Jenny  
Carol  
Sky12321  
AnimeAmba  
?unknown  
Kaija Katake  
Ookami Aya  
baka-chibi-puffs  
Meow!  
Ryoko, Faia  
Miska  
Lobo-Chan  
MeiLin  
Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure  
Little-Kitsune  
Akako  
Giselle  
sakrami'sangel  
Everqueen  
Runa Wanderer  
Sapphire M.  
slyslicra


End file.
